Another human
by Cartoonguru
Summary: After the events of the first season a teenage boy is added to the mix. Watch the fun of the girls having to fight their hormones when they interact with the only human boy in amphibia. No, worries I will keep things from getting too inappropriate
1. Introduction

For a few days now I just had the idea of adding a teenage boy to the mix just for kicks and giggles at seeing the girls become boy crazy and trying to keep their hormones under control when they encounter a human boy. The only one they will be able to interact with for now.

* * *

Anne sighed as she recalled the recent events. Anne was excited to be reunited with Sasha at first. She was happy to learn she isn't the only human in this strange world. Don't get her wrong she has learned to love this place and have made great friends, but Anne can't help but want to interact with a member of her own species. She enjoys the company of the townspeople, but it would be nice to talk with somebody who would completely understand aspects of human nature and not ask questions, Anne never thought she would have to answer.

"Anne, are you ok? You have been quieter than usual," Sprig asked in concerned.

Anne managed a small smile, "I'm fine Sprig. I am just getting used to what happened with Sasha,"

Sprig nodded, "Yeah, we all are still getting used to that whole incident."

"Sorry about the whole thing," Anne apologized.

Sprig gave Anne a confused look, "Why are you apologizing? You didn't caused it."

Anne sighed, "If it wasn't for my friendship with Sasha you and the rest of the town wouldn't have gotten into that trap."

"Anne, you didn't know. You were happy to be reunited with a friend." Sprig told her.

"Ex friend," Anne corrected.

Sprig shook his head, "I don't know about that."

"What do you mean?" Anne asked.

"Anne, she let go just so you would survive. If you ask me I think she saw the errors of her ways and was trying to make up for everything," Sprig answered.

"You think so?" Anne asked.

Sprig nodded, "Anne, I can't say for certain how things will play out in the future, but sometimes you must have hope."

Anne smiled, "Who knew you could actually be wise?"

"I have my moments," Sprig responded.

"It's just that I was happy to learn I wasn't the only human in this world," Anne admitted before covering her mouth.

"What do you mean?"

Anne sighed, "I don't mean anything against you or anyone else. I like this place, but I miss my home and can't help feeling lonely, since I am one of the three humans here."

"Relax Anne I am not offended."

"You aren't?"

Sprig shook his head, "If our positions were reversed and I was stuck in your world, I think I would feel the same way."

Anne yawned, "I think I am going to bed."

"Me too. We all had a long hard day. Hopefully, tomorrow things will be much calmer."

"Goodnight Sprig."

"Goodnight Anne."

* * *

Sasha groaned and rubbed her head. Memories of the recent events filled her mind and she became fearful. She had lost the duel against Anne. What will Grime do? Sasha sighed and took a deep breath. More importantly, how was she still alive?

"Awake?"

Sasha turned towards the direction of the voice and her fear returned, as she saw Grime giving her a stern look. Sasha blinked as it appeared that Grime was also looking at her with concern. Sasha shrugged it off. That's ridiculous, isn't it?

"Yeah, How am I still alive?" Sasha asked.

"You are thanks to me," Grime answered.

"You saved me?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I save my valuable lieutenant?"

Sasha nodded. Of course he only saved her because he still has a use for her and doesn't really care for her.

"You aren't going to punish me for losing the duel?"

Grime shook his head, "I am more focus on vengeance. I am sure you are too."

Sasha awkwardly rubbed the back of her head, "Actually...

"If you are hesitant, I won't force you and you can go back to being our prisoner," Grime threatened giving Sasha the scariest look she has ever seen, "The tower is mostly damaged as you can see, but we are more than capable of holding you here."

"No, of course I will help you get vengeance," Sasha assured him reluctantly.

"Good. Glad to see we are on the same page," Grime said with a smile, "Oh and be sure to give it your all. Now I will let you get some sleep. We are working on repairing the Tower and it should be done in a few weeks. Until then try to make the most of it."

Sasha sighed as she watched Grime leave. Truth be told Sasha feels guilt for the way she has treated Anne over the years. They wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her manipulating Anne. Sasha wants nothing more than to be able to make up for it, but because of Grime she has to continue this war they have going on. Sasha rubbed her eyes as she felt tears form. How could things have gone so wrong? Now she has to oppose one of her friends, when she just wants to make up for her manipulative behavior and the other is god knows where. Perhaps, this was karma punishing her for everything? Sasha sighed and silently prayed that things end up well for her and her friends.

* * *

Somewhere in the distant forest of Amphibia, a figure wearing a black jacket, covering him form head to waist, rubbed his hands in front of a campfire. The figure sighed before taking off his backpack and pulling out his bag of trail mix. His food reserves were running low and soon he would have to try and either kill some wild life, or find something editable like mushrooms, or berries.

"Thanks goodness I learned some decent skills at scouts or I doubt I would have made it this long," The figure mumbled before putting out the fire for the night, "I have been traveling for days now and no sign of any towns. Hopefully, tomorrow I will find one."

The figure pulled down the hood of his jacket, revealing himself as a teenage boy with short black hair and green eyes. He pulled out a strange music box and despite knowing it was futile, opened and closed it several times. The boy sighed before putting the box away.

"What's the point. I am stranded god knows where. I hope to run into another person soon," The boy mumbled before taking a few towels out of his backpack and placing his head on them, "I better find a town soon. I miss sleeping in a nice soft bed, where I don't have to sleep near insects."

The boy managed to fall asleep and unknown to him he was going to be surprised to learn what happened to him.


	2. seeking comfort

Anne took a deep breath as she continued to walk the forest. Anne couldn't recall how and when she ended up traveling through here all alone. Anne knew the Plantars must be worried sick for her.

"Well well look who came crawling back," Anne heard.

Anne turned around and to her shock and horror saw Sasha giving her a glare.

"Sasha?"

"Came to apologize for taking the side of those worthless frogs? Came to make up for your actions?" Sasha spat out.

"Sasha I..."

"This is all your fault! If you had simply not defend those frogs, things would have gone better."

Anne managed to glare right back, "That's not true! Even if it is there is no way I am letting anything happen to my new friends."

"What happened to you? You were never like this back home."

"I made friends that never take advantage of me and helped me learn to stand up for myself."

"I was only helping you out! It was for your own good. Are you going to ignore everything I did for you?" Sasha asked offended.

"Of course not, but that doesn't mean I am going to continue to let you or anyone else walk all over me."

"How do you think Marcy will feel?"

"How dare you try to guilt trip me by bringing her up! She was never as bad as you and I recall you treating her the same way. I am not going to comment on how she would feel. She can do that when we find her, but I hope she takes my side."

"Unbelievable. We could have been great together as soldiers in Grime's army. We would have been set until we find Marcy and a way home."

"I just couldn't agree with that!"

"This isn't over. Grime and I are planning vengeance," Sasha spat out before she disappeared.

Anne screamed in horror before breathing heavily. Anne took a deep breath as she watched the Plantars entered the basement.

"Anne are you ok?" Hop Pop asked concerned.

"I'm fin.." Anne took a deep breath after receiving looks of disbelief from all three Plantars, "Ok I had a nightmare where I encountered Sasha and we got into an argument."

Hop Pop walked right up to Anne and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Want to talk about it?"

Anne took a deep breath and shook her head.

"We won't force you if you don't want to?"

"Can I stay up. I don't want to go back to sleep right now," Anne asked.

Hop Pop smiled, "You may. It's dawn anyway."

Anne blinked, "Wow, I usually never get up this early."

Hop Pop chuckled, "What do you say we all have breakfast earlier than usual?"

Anne smiled, "I'd like that."

Hop Pop gave Anne another smile before leaving. Truth be told He had come to consider Anne as an honorary granddaughter. Despite the fact they tend to clash, He has come to care about the human girl. Hop Pop mentally chuckled as he pondered if Polly would be the same way when she gets older.

Anne sighed and got out of bed. She pulled out the picture of her and her friends and pondered if the next meeting between her and Sasha will go like it did in the dream. She then focused her thoughts on Marcy. Has she arrived too? If so where could she be? Is she still alive? Anne closed her eyes and felt tears form. No, she must have hope that they all will be reunited and that they will find a way home. Anne also hopes to find a way to be able to travel freely between the two worlds.

"Anne are you alright?" Sprig asked.

Anne opened her eyes and wiped her tears, "Not exactly, but I hope I am getting there."

"What do you say we play until breakfast is ready?" Sprig asked.

Anne managed to give Sprig a small smile, "Sure."

* * *

Sasha woke up in her private quarters, which has been mostly left unaffected by the explosion. Sasha was a little surprised she managed to get any more sleep from both the guilt and the fact she was passed out for hours afterwards. Sasha got up and decided to get ready for the rest of the day. Suddenly, to Sasha's slight surprised a few soldiers entered with trays in their hands.

"Oh good. You are awake," One of them said.

"What's this? I didn't call any of you."

"We figured after everything we would get you some breakfast without you having to ask."

Sasha didn't respond and decided to just accept it.

"May I ask how you are holding up?"

Sasha sighed and looked at the floor nervously.

"You don't have to talk, but I figure you might want to talk it out."

"I just wish things were more simple," Sasha admitted.

"In what way?"

"Things seemed to be going well. I was hoping for Anne and I to join Grime and wipe out the rebellion. With his help we would be able to find Marcy and get home, but she was completely against it, making things much more complicated."

"You really think Grime would keep his end of the deal?"

Sasha's mouth dropped, "Are you saying he wouldn't have?"

"I don't know for sure, but it does sound like something he would do. Never ever underestimate him. He will do anything to complete his goals. I mean you saw him went back on his promise when you friend beat you."

"Yeah, he did. So, he is using me to help him and when I fulfill my purpose, he will toss me aside like garbage?"

"It is likely. Now he seems to have his sights on your friend."

"Over my dead body!" Sasha shouted in anger before sighing, "What can I do? I don't want to fight against her, but I also don't want to be held prisoner again."

"You could try to beat him to it."

"What do you mean?" Sasha asked.

"Pretend to help him and when he least expects it double cross him. With him out of the way you can hopefully make up for everything and find a way back to your world."

"Why are you helping me?"

"You have made things better around here. Before you showed up working for Grime was a complete hell. This is the least we can do to pay you back for all the changes you have made."

Sasha smiled, "No problem."

"Now enjoy your breakfast. If you need anything don't hesitate to call."

* * *

Anne, Sprig, and Polly were both chuckling while playing go fish.

"Who would have thought a human card game would be so fun. Strange name for it though," Sprig commented.

"Yeah, thinking about it it kinda is," Anne admitted with a chuckle.

Polly looked at all of her cards, which were all independently held up in a wooden card holder. Polly pondered which cards are likely to be in the others' hands. Polly shrugged and decided to just go with luck.

"Kids. Breakfast is ready," Hop Pop announced.

Polly groaned in frustration.

"No worries Polly. We can finish after breakfast," Anne assured her.

"Right."

The kids entered the kitchen and took a seat. Anne mentally cringed when she realized she would be going back to eating food with insects again. She may have gotten used to it, but after eating real food it was beginning to become a complete nightmare again. Speaking of real food, why does Grime and his army have access to it. Do the toads keep that kind of food to themselves. Then again tomatoes are dangerous to come by. Perhaps, an army is required to get certain things to make certain dishes. Anne snapped out of her thoughts and decided to just get breakfast over with.

"Are you kids surprised, I managed to kick start a rebellion?" Hop Pop asked.

"No offense but, yes we are," Sprig answered.

"None taken. Who would of thought this would happen. A shame a certain toad wants me dead."

"To be honest after all our life threatening experiences, this doesn't really faze me," Polly admitted.

"Me neither," Sprig added.

"Yeah. That is likely a good thing. It might help us get through this alive," Hop Pop responded before looking at Anne who was looking off in the distance while slowly eating her breakfast, "Are you ok Anne? You are being quiet."

"I... Just..." Anne took a deep breath, "Remember my nightmare?"

Hop Pop simply nodded.

"In it Sasha told me things would be better if I would have simply let you died, then after wiping the resistance, Grime would help us get back home. I denied the truth of it and... Then she tried to quilt trip me by bringing up all the times she helped me, and Marcy, our other friend. When that didn't work she said they were planning vengeance." Anne admitted before sobbing.

Hop Pop left his seat and gave Anne a comforting pat on the shoulder, "There there."

"Did I make the right choice?" Anne asked in between sobs.

"Hell yeah!" Polly shouted.

"Polly!" Hop Pop responded.

"What? It's true," Polly defended.

"I have to agree with Polly Hop Pop," Sprig said.

Hop Pop shook his head, "I was talking about the language," He looked directly at Anne's face, "Look Anne. Life is going to be full of tough decisions you are going have to make. You can't make everyone happy all of the time and you can't completely avoid conflict. Sometimes, you just can't help but wonder what could have been had you chosen differently, but you shouldn't dwell on the past. You should focus on the present day and hopefully make a much brighter future. You aren't alone. We will help you as best we can."

Anne smiled before hugging Hop Pop, "Thank you for confirming I did make the right choice."

Hop Pop hugged her back, "No problem."

* * *

The teenage boy woke up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around and was pleased that no insect has crawled on top of him this time. He carefully put the towels in his backpack and took out his medium-sized axe. During scouts he was trusted to help get the firewood and was rather fond of the axe, so he decided to keep it. During his time he had noticed that the life here seemed more primitive? Is that the right word? Anyway, He had learned to keep his guard up in case of danger. The boy took off his jacket and put it away. He then put on his backpack before he started moving.

"I hope today is the day I find a town. I also hope I stop this habit of talking to myself," The boy mumbled before sighing, "Who would have thought about a week without anyone to talk to would do this to me?"

* * *

Sasha was standing in her room with her armor on. Sasha didn't know what Grime is going to do, but she likely wasn't going to like it. Sasha sighed as she remembers considering helping Grime to be fun. It's no longer fun. Now she will do whatever it takes to get out of this.

"Good. You are ready," Grime told her with a smile.

"Yeah. So, what are we going to do?"

"I understand your excitement, but we need to take this slow."

Sasha managed to resist the urge to scoff.

"We are going have to play it smart. If we try to attack head on it will be messy. As much as I would like things to get messy, I prefer not to risk failing."

Sasha nodded, "So we carefully take out each of the different rebellion groups in the valley one by one?"

"Bingo. It will take time, but trust me it will be worth it."

* * *

The boy held the axe tightly as he watched a strange giant chicken like creature, from a tree, he was hiding behind. The boy was planning on waiting for the creature to leave before continuing, but if he gets noticed he will try to give the creature a fight. The creature suddenly rushed off and the boy sighed in relief. Before he could continue on his way, he heard a scream nearby. The boy sighed and pondered if he should check it out. After ultimately deciding it was the right thing to do, he took off in direction of the voice.

The boy was stunned to find the same creature chasing after a frog that was walking on two legs. The boy blinked several times and to his surprise he was still viewing the same thing. These strange creatures were one thing but frogs with seemingly human like qualities are another. The boy managed to get over it for the moment and rushed towards the creature.

"Get away from him," He shouted.

The creature and frog looked towards him as he closed the gap and swung his axe as hard as he could. The creature groaned in pain, as the axe pierce the skin of his neck. The creature deciding not to take any chances quickly ran off. The boy took heavy breaths before looking at the frog.

"Are you ok?" The boy asked.

"Yes, thank you. I have to say it's strange to see another animal like Anne" The frog responded.

"Anne?" The boy asked.

"She is one of you. Originally believed to be a one of a kind."

"You mean a human?" The boy asked.

"If that is what you like to call yourselves."

"Can you take me to her or at least to a town?"

"It's the least I can do. Do you have a name?"

"It's Johnny."

* * *

I will be responding to certain reviews, mainly the guests, as you can''t directly respond to them for some stupid reason.

Thaddeus Thawne- Yes, happy to learn it? I wanted to respond and answer you sooner, but as I said before you can't directly respond to guest reviews.

Dinodude- Mainly freak out and help out the main characters.

AD17- I thought I made it clear he hasn't been in Amphibia long. I guess I didn't. Oh well. At least now you know. No worries I will be showing how he got a calamity box of his own later on. What makes you think there would only be one of those? Who knows how many are out there?

Hope you managed to enjoy this. I will be trying to update this regularly.


	3. another human in town

Johnny took a deep breath as he followed the frog he had managed to save. Now that the danger was gone he started thinking about the human like frog beside him. What was going on? Did the music box send him to an alternate universe where humans don't exist and frogs rule the planet? The frog did mention another human and that she was considered a one of a kind. Did she get sent here too? If so, how long? Johnny looked at the frog and blinked as he noticed the frog only has one good eye.

"Is something on your mind kid?" The frog asked.

"I.. Just.. Um...

"Thinking about being stuck in this new strange world with creatures you aren't used to?"

Johnny simply nodded.

"Well, when Anne first appeared we weren't used to her as well and treated her rather poorly."

"I trust you no longer do," Johnny responded.

The frog nodded, "Yeah, she managed to change our view of her. You are kinda lucky to appear now, since the town will likely be more friendly to you then they were towards her at first,"

"I would consider getting sent to a world you aren't used to to be unlucky period, but I understand what you are saying," Johnny replied, "Anyway, you have a name?"

"The name's Wally."

"Nice to meet you Wally."

"You think so despite not being used to an animal like me?" Wally asked.

"You are helping me out in a time of need," Johnny explained, "Besides, there are frogs in my world."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they don't talk like us and they only travel on all fours."

"That's strange to consider."

"Believe me it's just as strange for me to be talking to you. No offense."

"None taken."

* * *

Anne and Sprig were walking around Wartwood, when they were surrounded by a group of frogs, giving Anne thanks for defending them.

"No problem everyone," Anne said while nervously rubbing the back of her head.

Anne mentally sighed as she felt a few leaves and a twig in her hair. No matter how many times she cleans her hair, she always ends up getting new ones. Thankfully, everyone here doesn't seem to care and she has no reason to keep her hair clean.

"Anne who would have thought you would end up being this popular?" Sprig asked after the two managed to get pass the crowd.

"You mean without my acne?" Anne asked.

"Yeah. I have to say there are things about you humans that are weird, but also interesting."

"I feel the same way about here."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I still find it strange how incredibly dangerous this world is, but it has been much more interesting than home," Anne answered with a small smile, "Though I can't ignore how terrifying it is that I have been gone for over three months. I don't even want to know how my parents are holding up. I..

Anne took a deep breath as she felt Spring's hand on her own. When they first met Anne was grossed out by Sprig's slimy skin, but she has managed to get used to it. Now as strange as it might be, she was actually feeling comfort from his touch.

"Relax Anne. I promise you we will do whatever it takes to get you back home."

"Thanks Sprig. I know you all will."

"What do you say we get a drink?" Sprig asked.

"We don't have any money."

Sprig gave Anne a smirk, "Relax. I have a feeling a certain somebody will get drinks for free after a certain incident."

Anne playfully rolled her eyes, "We will see. Besides, I could relax for a bit."

* * *

Johnny took a deep breath as he followed Wally into Wartwood. It was surreal to see a creature like Wally, but to see a whole town full of them is much more so.

"You better get ready when they notice us," Wally said with a chuckle.

Before Johnny could respond he was surrounded by the frogs who gasped in shock at the sight of him. Johnny was only able to hear a few things before the sound of everyone talking formed together into a noise he was unable to understand.

"What's going on here?" Somebody shouted.

Johnny turned and managed to see a toad walking towards the group with a smaller toad following him. All of the frogs moved out of the way letting the two toads through. Johnny figured he must be the one in charge around here.

"Another one?" The larger toad asked.

"Yes, mayor Toadstool. He saved my life earlier," Wally answered.

This caused the group of frogs to start whispering again.

"What do you want?" Toadstool asked Johnny.

"Mainly a way back home, but a place to stay will be fine for now," Johnny answered.

"I am sure Hop Pop will be more than happy to take in another of your kind," Toadstool answered before leaving, "Come on Toadie! We have some planning to do."

"Coming sir," Toadie responded.

"That went well I guess," Wally mumbled.

Johnny didn't say anything as he continued to look at the frogs giving him shocked, yet friendly and welcoming looks. Johnny sighed before turning towards Wally.

"You said when the human before me showed up they treated her poorly, right?"

Wally nodded, "I did too. It's thanks to her they seem more welcoming to humans. You better thank her when you meet her. What do you say we get a drink?"

"I don't know."

"Don't have any money?"

Johnny shook his head, "No, I actually do, but I am sure my human currency won't be good here."

Wally nodded, "No worries it's on me. My thanks for saving my life. Afterwards, we will see if Hop Pop will take you in. I am sure Anne will be happy to see another of her kind, especially after everything that happened."

"Uh..."

"I will tell you on the way."

Johnny said nothing as he followed Wally.

* * *

Anne and Sprig were both sitting at a table outside, each with a mug in their hand.

"What did I tell you Anne?" Sprig asked with a smirk before taking a sip.

"Yeah yeah. Enjoy it while it lasts," Anne simply said before taking a sip herself.

"With the way things are going, I am sure we are going to get into more situations like the one at the tower," Sprig said.

"Sprig, right now all I want is some peace," Anne told him.

Sprig placed his mug on the table, "I know you do, but I doubt it will last long."

Anne sighed before closing her eyes, "I figure as much and a part of me actually welcomes it. I have been here for about a quarter of a year and want to find a way home as soon as possible, but I don't want to go through something like the incident at Toad tower anytime soon."

"Relax. We will figure something out."

Anne opened her eyes and before she could respond she noticed a few frogs talking to each other with stunned looks.

"What is everyone talking about?" Anne asked.

"There is only one way to find out," Sprig told her before getting up.

Anne got up and followed Sprig to a small group of frogs.

"Are you sure it wasn't just Wally spreading another story?" Anne heard one frog ask.

"I don't think so. Apparently, mayor Toadstool saw him to."

"I hope it's true. I can only imagine Anne's reaction to this if it's false."

"if what is false?" Anne asked alerting her presence to the group.

The frogs gasped as they noticed Anne giving them a nervous questioning look. The frogs looked at each other for a moment before one took a deep breath.

"Anne, there are rumors of another human in town. Wally is showing him around."

Anne gasped in shock and excitement, "Is it true?"

"We don't know. We have just heard."

"It better be true or I swear...

"Relax Sprig. It's not their fault if it's a false rumor," Anne interrupted Sprig, who was glaring at the group of frogs.

"Fine. I will give Wally a piece of my mind if it doesn't turn out to be true," Sprig responded.

"Trust me I will too," Anne told him while crossing her arms, "I doubt he would spread a rumor like this, but if he did...

"Come on Anne. We might as well go look for him."

Anne took a deep breath before following Sprig.

* * *

"It was day when we all finally made it back here, tired and shaken up, but still alive," Wally told Johnny, finishing the story.

"Interesting story."

"Well, that is one big reason everyone is fond of Anne. She really helped us all out."

"What about you?" Johnny asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You were the one who set explosives in the tower. You played a part in saving the day," Johnny answered giving the frog a smile, "You deserve some of the credit."

"I appreciate you saying so, but I also risked everyone getting hurt, or even killed."

"True, but if you haven't Hop Pop would have died and who knows what else would have happen."

"You do have a point kid. Still, I am kinda used to this treatment," Wally told him.

"Doesn't make it right though."

Wally waved his hand dismissively, "Relax kid. Don't worry about it."

Johnny sighed but nodded.

"Johnny, how do you feel about eating insects?"

"I rather not, but I can if I have to. One of the things I learned from scouts," Johnny answered.

"Good. Let's just say you won't like it here if you are picky."

"From where I am from not wanting to eat insects isn't picky, but I get what you are saying."

Johnny and Wally arrived at a table outside of a pub.

"Go ahead and take a seat. I will get the drinks," Wally said before entering the pub.

Johnny took a deep breath before taking a seat at the table. Johnny took off his backpack and began to quickly look through it.

"Good thing I managed to end up in a town. I am running low on supplies. I am going have to get a job here. A real job instead of the random ones I did for strangers." Johnny mumbled to himself.

Johnny took his phone out from the small pouch on his backpack and turned it on. He sighed when he noticed the charge is at less than 50%. He had managed to make it last for over a week, by only using it to view pictures of his friends and love ones when he was feeling extra lonely. Hopefully, there is a way to charge the battery here, or it won't last long despite his best efforts.

Johnny decided to go through old texts from his friends and blinked as he noticed a text, he didn't see before.

_John, I have a job for you when you get back from your camping trip. It will be just you and me like the old times. I still don't understand why you left the group, but I hope you won't turn down this opportunity. We both were the best at our craft and I hope you won't let your skills go to waste. Doing those random jobs are beneath you. You will always be welcomed back. I hope you will consider this- Derek._

Johnny sighed before turning the phone off. The last thing he wanted was a reminder of his past, that he wanted to forget about. He put his phone away and place his backpack back on his shoulders. it wasn't long before Wally returned with the drinks.

"Sorry for the wait. There was a bit of a line."

"It's fine."

"No worries kid. I am sure Hop Pop will take you in and if not, we will find someone who will."

* * *

Anne and Sprig continued to search the Town for any signs of Wally and the supposed human.

"Where could Wally be?" Anne asked before groaning in frustration, "I just want to see if the rumor is true or false."

"I do too Anne. If it's true I hope they are nicer than Sasha. No offense."

"None taken Sprig. Let's keep looking."

"Is the town protector looking for something?"

Anne turned and saw mayor Toadstool giving her a questioning look.

"Yeah, we heard rumors of wally coming to town with another human."

"I can confirm it's true. I told him Hop Pop might take him in."

Anne's face lit up in excitement.

"That's great!" Anne exclaimed before giving the mayor a questioning look, "Did you say he?"

"Yeah, from what I can tell he's a boy. Why? Do you have a problem with that?"

Anne shook her head, "No, it's just surprising."

"Come on Anne. We just have to head home and wait for him," Sprig told her.

Anne shook her head, "I want to see him now."

"Knowing Wally, he most likely took him to get a drink," Toadstool told her.

Anne groaned, "We were there earlier," Anne put her hands on her face, "Unbelievable all we had to do was stay put."

"Isn't life funny?" Sprig asked with a chuckle.

"Hilarious," Anne said sarcastically.

* * *

"How long have you been here?" Wally asked.

"About a week now. It was an experience surviving out there alone."

"Well, you are here now and soon you will have a roof over your head."

Johnny nodded with a small smile, "It actually was kinda fun surviving the elements. Had it been for different circumstances and If I had company, it would have been great."

Wally laughed, "If only you came much sooner. You are going to fit right in."

"I hope so."

"You want to see if Hop Pop will take you in?"

Johnny nodded, "I do, but I am not in a hurry. I am enjoying your company."

"I am glad to hear it. We can always spend time together later," Wally assured him before getting up.

Johnny got up and decided to follow suit.

"I can't wait to see how Anne will react to you," Wally said with a chuckle before gasping, "Speaking of which."

Johnny looked around and spotted a human girl around his age running with a frog, trying his best to keep up with her. The girl was somehow familiar to him. He knows he saw her somewhere before. Johnny gasped as he recall seeing her imagine on the news about 3 months ago, on a report about 3 missing girls. Is this where they all went to? Before Johnny could continue to ponder it, the girl was right in front of him and breathing heavily.

"Uh.. Hi," He greeted nervously.

The girl began to touch Johnny's face, making him slightly uncomfortable. The girl gasped in excitement before grabbing one of his arms and rubbing it on her face. Johnny became more uncomfortable when the girl took a sniff.

"What are you doing?" Johnny finally asked.

"You are real after all," The girl said with a smile.

"Are you sure about that? Are you sure you don't want to taste it?"

The girl blinked and let go of his arm in embarrassment, "No, I'm good."

"Are you sure? You confirmed it by seeing, touching, smelling, and hearing me. Might as well do it with taste too, to complete the set."

"Sorry. I just... I Just couldn't believe that there is another human here, aside from me and my friends."

Johnny sighed, "It's fine. Just don't do it again."

"I have to say the show was better than I could hope," Wally said while chuckling.

Johnny and the girl gave Wally a glare.

"Anyway, nice to see the rumors are true. Come on we better go see Hop Pop and ask if he will let you stay," the girl told Johnny.

Johnny looked at Wally, who gave him a nod, "Sure, Anne right?"

"Yeah, nice to see I am famous around here."

Johnny playfully rolled his eyes, "If that is how you greet people. I wonder why you are popular."

Anne blushed in embarrassment before giving him a mock glare, "Let's just get to Hop Pop's farm."

"Wow, seeing two humans interact is interesting," Sprig said with a chuckle.

"This whole day keeps on getting stranger and stranger," Johnny mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Anne asked.

Johnny simply shook his head before following the two.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed Anne and Johnny's meeting as much as I did, when I thought of it. I wasn't sure about this chapter at first, when writing it out, but now that it's done I am more ok with it. Hope you all enjoyed it.


	4. Johnny gets situated

Anne looked at the human boy, following her and took a quick breath. It has been a long time since she has seen a human boy. Anne had to admit he looked attractive, but she didn't know if it had more to do with the fact that he was the first human boy, she had seen in over 3 months, or if it really has to do with his looks. Anne shook her head and decided to focus on leading him back to Hop Pop's farm.

"So, is the farm close?"

Anne blinked before nodding, "Yes, Uh..

"Oh. Right." The boy said sheepishly before rubbing the back of his head, "My name's Johnny."

"It shouldn't be long now."

* * *

Mayor Toadstool was sitting in his office, trying everything to calm his nerves. Usually walking around town and trying to soak up the respect and admiration of the townspeople, or at least the small amount he has at any given time, would calm him down. After the incident at Toad Tower he has managed to win back at least some of the townspeople respect, but he can't shake the feeling he has lost trust from Grime. Mayor Toadstool shook his head. He must be going crazy.

"Toadie."

"Yes, sir?"

"How are the plans going to make sure I stay in power?"

"They are going well sir. Also your rescue after the incident has improved your approval rating."

Mayor Toadstool took a deep breath, "That's good to hear."

* * *

Sasha paid close attention as Grime pointed at each rebel camp, on a large map of the valley and would comment any information they had received from their spies. Sasha mentally sighed as she remembers before a couple days ago, she would have found this fun and exciting. In hindsight she shouldn't have agreed to be second in command, but knowing Grime he wouldn't have let her go free. Sasha mentally groaned as she realized Grime had out manipulated her. He even did it with her own method, by complimenting her, when he told her he wouldn't be able to stop her, before giving her an offer she couldn't resist at the time. Sasha shook her head and managed to clear her mind. Thankfully, for her Grime didn't seem to have noticed.

"Now we must bring our attention to something else important." Grime announced.

"What could be important?" Sasha asked.

"We must decide what should be done with Mayor Toadstool in Wartwood."

"What do you mean?"

"He usually struggles to keep the respect and admiration of his townspeople and I let it slide, because I didn't either, before you came here." Grime said before giving Sasha a look, that she could have sworn was a grateful one, "However, to see him almost lose to Hop Pop and causing the rebellion to form has made me think he isn't suited for the job."

"So, you want to replace him?" Sasha asked.

"A part of me wants to kill him for causing this, but I am a fair and reasonable toad."

Sasha closed her mouth and managed to resist the urge to scoff.

"I will notify him and give him a chance to make up for this."

* * *

Johnny took a look at the family farm in front of him. The place didn't seem like much, but Johnny felt it looked cozy. Of course he had spent about a week sleeping outside in the wild.

"It's not much, but it's cozy enough," Anne told him.

"After spending a week sleeping out in the wild, anyplace with a roof will be cozy enough for me."

Anne said nothing as she noticed Johnny looking her over. She nervously rubbed the back of her head and mentally cringed as she felt the leaves and twig. She hadn't cared that her hair would never stay clean while here, but now in the presence of another human she wants nothing more than to look more presentable.

"You lost a shoe?" Johnny asked.

Anne blushed and nervously nodded, "Yeah, when I first appeared here. I don't even bother to look for it."

"You don't have any other shoes?"

"I do have flip flops, but I usually don't wear them. It's not really ideal in a place like this."

Johnny simply nodded.

"Now, what do you say we go meet Hop Pop?" Anne asked before entering the house.

Johnny said nothing as he followed Anne inside. On the couch was an older frog reading a book.

"Back already?" He asked without looking up from his book.

"Yeah, and with a surprise Hop Pop," The younger frog said.

"Sprig, It better not be another of your antics."

"Hop Pop you might want to put your book down," A female voice said.

Johnny looked around for the voice and blinked in surprise as he noticed a small round creature with a bow. Johnny figured she must be a tadpole. This whole day is continuing to get stranger by the minute.

"Another human?" Hop Pop asked.

"Yeah, Hop Pop. Wally brought him into town. Can he stay here?" Anne responded.

"There isn't much space and our money is pretty tight already, but I am sure you two can share the basement," Hop Pop said.

Johnny and Anne gave each other a look before blushing in embarrassment.

"Uh.. I have no problem sleeping on the couch," Johnny finally said.

Hop Pop gave both humans a confused look, "Anne, I figured you would enjoy the company of another human."

Anne sighed, "I do, but it's kinda not ideal for two teenagers of opposite genders to sleep in the same room, especially if they aren't together."

Hop Pop nodded, "I can understand that. Besides, now that I think about it, I can't exactly risk you two not being ideal roommates. I am not going through that again."

Anne turned towards Johnny, "Come on. We might as well get to know each other."

Johnny nodded before following her to the basement.

* * *

Johnny, Anne, and Sprig took a seat on the floor.

"I am sure you have questions," Anne told Johnny.

Johnny nodded, "Plenty. For starters, What is this place?"

Anne sighed, "I am not completely sure. It seems to be an alternate world that has similarities and differences with ours."

"I guess here evolution of certain species went a completely different turn."

Anne blinked before deciding to just nod. She recalled her science teacher announcing that they were going to go over the basics of evolution, but she ended up here before then.

"You left before you could learn about it, didn't you?" Johnny asked.

Anne blushed in embarrassment before nodding.

Johnny chuckled, "It's the process where populations of species change over time. I won't go into detail, since we only went over the basics and I don't want to bore you."

"How long have you been here?" Anne asked.

"About a week. It was during a camping trip when I somehow ended up here."

"My friends and I have been here for about 3 months. Do you know how you got here exactly?"

Johnny pondered if he should tell her about the strange music box. He didn't want to go into detail about how he ended up with it, but he figured being honest was his best hope, especially with one of the few humans here. Johnny took off his backpack and pulled out the music box.

"I ended up with this and when I opened it I was warped here."

Anne gasped and blinked in surprised at the sight of another music box. There are more than one? There could be more out there in their world. There could be many future unsuspecting victims that will open one and end up here, only to die from the danger. Anne took a deep breath, as she realized how lucky she is to still be alive.

"That's how my friends and I got here," Anne finally said.

Johnny gasped, "You mean another one?"

Anne nodded, "I gave mine to Hop Pop to figure out what it is. We should show him this."

Johnny shook his head, "I see no need. Any answers he finds out would apply to this one too. I am sure with just yours he will be able to figure something out."

Anne sighed, "I suppose you have a point," Anne then pulled out her phone, "Did you bring your phone with you."

Johnny nodded, "Yeah, it's at less than 50%. I don't suppose there is a way to charge it."

"Oh. There is and it's extremely effective," Sprig answered with a chuckle, "Show him Anne."

Anne smiled before showing Johnny her phone's charge. Johnny's eyes widened at the sight of the huge charge percentage.

"How did you get it that high and how did you do it without damaging the battery?"

"I don't know. I guess we just got lucky, or they just make batteries that can handle it."

Johnny sighed, "Is the method dangerous?"

"We just have to find some zappapedes and get it charged without getting shocked ourselves," Sprig answered.

"Let's do it later, or perhaps never," Johnny responded.

"Trust me Johnny I am not completely used to the danger, but I learned that you should face it and get through it anyway."

"I was joking. While they weren't as dangerous as things I faced here so far, I have been in risky situations before, so I already know. We can pay a visit to whatever you said tomorrow and risk getting my phone charge."

"What kind of risky situations?" Sprig and Anne asked.

"Just some that could get me in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"The kind where I get punishment."

Anne sighed and rubbed her head, "Are you going to be more specific?"

Johnny shook his head, "No, we just met. I don't exactly feel comfortable going into details, unless I feel I absolutely have to. I didn't want to show you the music box, but I did it, since it should help us get home."

Anne sighed, "I understand that, but I want to know more about you."

"Why?"

Anne blinked, "Uh..."

"Is it because I am one of the only humans here?"

Anne blushed in embarrassment.

Johnny sighed, "Look I get it. We are two of the few humans here in this world and I rather spend time here with another human too, but it doesn't change the fact we just met today. Trust is earned and not freely given. Just give me some time before I trust you to share something personal."

Before Anne could respond Hop Pop entered the basement.

"It's about lunchtime and I could use some help."

"Sure thing Hop Pop." Sprig said before getting up.

Hop Pop looked at Johnny, "I hope you don't mind eating our food. You can't exactly be picky."

"Relax, I am no stranger to eating insects when I have to."

Hop Pop nodded, "Good to hear."

Hop Pop left the basement with Sprig following him. Johnny got up and was about to follow them when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Anne giving him an apologetic look.

"Look. I am really sorry about prying into your personal business. I am just so excited to see another human, especially after everything that happened with Sasha."

"Yeah, Wally told me about that."

Anne nodded, "After everything I just wanted to spend time with another human without it being me opposing them."

"You can have that. Just take your time and not do anything weird, like sniffing my arm."

"I am never going to live that down," Anne complained.

Johnny shook his head, "Nope."

"Anyway, I am really sorry and I promise to try not to make you uncomfortable," Anne apologized, looking at Johnny straight into the face.

Suddenly, her face began to heat up as she continued to look at him. What's going on?

"It's ok. I think if I was in your position I would have likely done the same thing." Johnny responded, looking back at her.

Johnny blinked as he noticed Anne seemed to be in a daze. She moved closer to him.

"Glad to hear it. I hate to drive away a potential friend, especially a human one."

"Yeah," Johnny nervously said before his face started heating up from Anne's close proximity.

Strangely, Johnny wasn't completely uncomfortable by her being this close to him. In fact a part of him welcomes it. Johnny shook his head. What is going on here? Johnny took a look at the girl in front of him. In spite of the fact her hair is messy, with leaves and a twig and the fact she only has one shoe on, He finds her attractive. Johnny like the average teenage boy would sometimes lust after attractive girls around him and after a week without doing it, He was happy to do it again, even if the girl in question wasn't completely presentable. Johnny shook his head and cleared his thoughts.

"Uh..."

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Anne asked.

Before Johnny could answer they heard Hop Pop's voice, "Are you kids coming?"

"Coming!" Johnny shouted before moving away from Anne, "Come on we might as well help with lunch."

Anne blinked before following him. What happened back there? She was enjoying being that close to him and for some reason she finds herself attracted to Johnny and not just as a teenage girl finding a guy attractive, but not pursuing him. She had just met the guy. What is happening to her? Anne decided to see if any of her magazines has any answers after lunch.

* * *

This one was a bit of a struggle to write. It was hard to pick what I wanted Johnny and Anne to say to each other. I wanted to start the lust the two will have for each other and not have the two of them know what is happening to them. Hope you enjoyed.


	5. starting to get to know each other

Hop Pop whistled while chopping up a few carrots before putting them in a pot. Johnny entered the kitchen and took a quick look around.

"What are we having?" Johnny asked.

"How do you feel about stew?"

"Stew is just fine," Johnny answered before taking a quick breath.

Johnny figured stew would actually be pretty good. There will be other things in it to make eating insects much more tolerable. Anne entered the kitchen and took a deep breath.

"So, what took you kids so long to get here?" Hop Pop asked while cutting more carrots.

"We.. Uh..." Anne tried to explained nervously.

"She was just apologizing for prying into my personal business," Johnny explained.

"Is that all?" Hop Pop asked giving both kids a skeptical look.

"Well..." Anne said before stuttering.

"We just ended up in a quick conversation about human stuff." Johnny explained, waving one of his hands dismissively, "Nothing you should concern yourself about."

Hop Pop didn't look convinced, but dropped the subject.

"I sent Sprig out to get the insects." Hop Pop explained before handing Anne and Johnny a knife each, "You kids can help me cut the vegetables."

Anne and Johnny grabbed a few carrots and onions and placed them on the counter.

"Are we going to talk about what happened back there?" Anne whispered in Johnny's ear.

"What's there to talk about?" Johnny asked quietly before carefully cutting an onion, as best as he could, "I don't know what happened exactly."

Anne sighed, "I don't either."

Johnny started cutting his carrots, "Well, we might not get answers here. So, we might as well forget about it for now," He whispered.

Anne gave him an annoyed look, "You expect us to just forget about it?" she asked a little louder.

"Yeah, that's what I said."

Johnny knew as soon as those words left his mouth he would regret it. Well, more or less.

Anne gave him a glare, "That isn't what I meant. This could be serious. We must try to figure out what happened between us."

Johnny sighed, "Can we talk about this later?"

Before Anne could answer, Hop Pop interrupted them, "I don't hear any cutting."

Anne and Johnny gave each other a quick look before deciding to just finish making lunch. Anne expertly cut all of her vegetables in a few seconds.

"That was awesome," Johnny complimented.

"You think so?" Anne asked.

"I know so," Johnny answered before continuing cutting his vegetables.

"Thanks," Anne said nervously.

"I have to admit Anne is turning out to be more interesting than I thought," Johnny mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Anne asked.

Johnny shook his head, "No, I didn't," He said nervously before continuing to cut his vegetables.

* * *

Johnny was sitting in between Anne and Sprig at the table while waiting for the stew to finish. After a few moments Hop Pop arrived with a few bowls and placed one in front of everyone. Johnny took a quick look at the finished stew and sighed in relief, as he found it not too unappealing. He raised his spoon and was glad to find it actually tasted really good.

"How is it?" Hop Pop asked.

"This stuff is good Pops," Johnny answered.

"While I am glad to see somebody enjoy my cooking, don't call me Pops," Hop Pop responded with a stern look.

"Whatever you say Hoppy Poppy," Johnny teased with a smirk.

Hop Pop groaned and decided to ignore the teen.

"The insects don't ruin it for you?" Anne asked.

Johnny shook his head, "Not really. During my time at scouts we got a little used to it," Johnny explained before putting another spoonful of stew in his mouth, "However, I still prefer to avoid doing it when I can."

Anne placed a hand on her chin, "So, that is how you survived a week alone."

"How long did you survive?"

You mean alone out there?" Anne asked, receiving a nod from Johnny, "Just one night. I was more than happy to find a more proper place to stay, despite the lack of trust at the time."

Hop Pop gave her an apologetic look, "Sorry about that Anne."

Anne waved a hand dismissively, "It's fine Hop Pop. You didn't know me at the time."

Hop Pop shook his head, "Still. I shouldn't have locked you inside with the reason of letting people get used to you first."

Johnny placed a hand under his chin, "How would they if you kept her inside, ergo preventing them from doing so?"

"That's the main reason I stopped doing that after her second day here," Hop Pop explained sheepishly.

"Anne?" A female voice asked.

"Yes, Polly?"

"I want to say sorry too for threatening violence on you."

"It's fine Polly."

"So, Johnny what do you like to do for fun?" Sprig asked.

Johnny pondered how to answer without giving too much away, "Sometimes, I like to annoy and trick people."

"You mean pranks?" Polly asked.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that," Johnny said nervously before rubbing the back of his head, "I didn't really have much time for fun." Johnny sighed, "I mainly had to focus on jobs."

"What kind of jobs?" Anne asked.

"Just random ones for different people."

"Have your family fallen into hard times?" Hop Pop asked.

Johnny sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, we are usually tight on money as well," Hop Pop said with a frown, "It's not really ideal to take in another human, but I can't exactly turn away someone in need."

Johnny smiled, "Thanks Pops! I promise I will help with getting some extra money."

"Don't call me that," Hop Pop grumbled before smiling, "Also, there is no need boy. We will figure it out."

"How would you annoy people?" Polly asked.

Johnny pondered if he should share how he would mess with people.

"I am not sure I should tell you," Johnny finally said with a frown, "You might not like it."

"I beg to differ," Polly argued, "I don't see how a simple prank could be so bad."

"Fine." Johnny grumbled, "Sometimes, I would distract someone with a simple conversation and sneak something from their pocket."

"You can do that?" Polly asked stunned.

"Yes, not one of my proudest skills," Johnny answered, "Anyway, then I wait until they realize it's gone and try to search for it."

"I like the sound of this already," Polly commented.

"I then let them know I found it and if I am feeling a little evil, make them beg for it back," Johnny finished.

"That sounds cool," Polly told him.

"It almost never fails to make me laugh," Johnny said.

"Isn't that a little mean?" Sprig asked.

"Well, yeah," Johnny agreed, "Some jokes are a little mean, but it's not the end of the world."

Sprig still looked unsure.

"I always return it in the end," Johnny defended while holding his hands up, "There is usually never any lasting damage. It was all for a little, admittedly mean fun."

"Yeah, Sprig. It's not a big deal," Polly said with a smile.

"What do you think Anne?" Sprig asked.

"I think Johnny is making it up," Anne answered.

Johnny looked at Anne with a blank expression on his face. He was a little hurt by her comment, but decided not to show it.

"What makes you say that?"

"I just find it unbelievable that anyone could sneak anything from someone's pocket while talking to them," Anne answered.

"If you told me I would be sent to another world filled with talking amphibians, I would find it unbelievable," Johnny responded, "No offense to you three," Johnny added after a moment of silence.

"None taken," Hop Pop assured him.

"Fair point, but we have experienced getting sent here." Anne argued, "I haven't experienced getting pickpocketed while chatting with someone up close."

"Do you have your phone with you?" Johnny asked.

Anne gave him a questioning look, "Yeah, why?"

"No, reason," Johnny answered before giving her a smile, "So, tell me about your friends."

Anne blinked in surprise at the subject change, but decided to roll with it, "Well, There is Sasha. Did Wally tell you about her?"

"Not much," Johnny answered.

"Well, she is manipulative and would pressure me into doing things I didn't want to do, but..."

Unknown to Anne Johnny stopped listening and started concentrating on sneaking her phone from her. He smiled as he grabbed it and carefully placed it in one of his pockets.

"All in all despite her faults, I am willing to work things out. I hope we are able to," Anne finished.

"I am sure you will," Johnny told her with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Do you still have your phone?" Johnny asked.

Anne gave him a confused look, "Yes, why shouldn't I?"

"Take it out then."

"I don't see why I should," Anne told him before reaching for it, "You are... Wait it's gone."

Johnny broke out into laughter before grabbing the phone from his pocket and turning it on. He smiled as he noticed Anne didn't have a security code activated on it. Anne started freaking out until she noticed the laughing boy looking at her phone.

"Oh you little sneak!" Anne shouted angrily.

"Why are you angry?" Johnny asked before returning the phone, "I proved I can do it to you."

Anne gave him a glare, "This phone contains important memories of my life before I was sent here," She explained, "If I truly lose it, I don't know what I would do."

"Sorry. I didn't realized," Johnny apologized, "Like I said this isn't one of the skills I am proud of and this shows why."

Anne took a deep breath, "That's fine. Just don't do it again."

"Johnny," Hop Pop said with a stern look.

"Yeah?" He asked sheepishly.

"I trust I don't have to tell you not to steal anything, right?" Hop Pop asked.

"No, Pops. I will keep my nose clean," Johnny assured him.

Hop Pop nodded, but kept the stern look, "Good. I hope you do. Also stop calling me that."

Johnny ignored Hop Pop and turned towards Anne, "I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but you should activate a security password on it."

Anne only glared at him in response.

"What did I say?" Johnny mumbled before looking down on the floor.

"Johnny, after lunch let me give you a tour around. I expect you to help with the farm work," Hop Pop told the teen.

"Farm work? Yeah, I think I will enjoy that."

* * *

Johnny entered the basement with a small smile on his face. The tour wasn't that long and Johnny found the farm interesting. Apart from the strange creatures he isn't used to, he will most likely enjoy his time here. Sprig and Anne were sitting down and chatting with one another. They apparently haven't noticed him enter the basement.

"Anne, do you think it's a good idea to be around Johnny?" Sprig asked.

"Sprig, we just met him. Give him a chance."

"I just don't like the idea of being with someone that could be so cruel," Sprig explained with a frown.

"Sprig, it was just a prank," Anne countered, "Was it cruel? Yes, but it's not the worst thing in the world."

Sprig didn't look convinced, "What if he has done worst things?"

"Exactly. What if?" Anne agreed, "We don't know until he tells us. Give him a chance Sprig."

"What about what he pulled on you during lunch?"

Anne sighed, "Sprig, He didn't know how important it was to me and when he did he was remorseful."

"Aren't you still mad?"

"I am, but I forgive him and won't hold it against him."

"Why do I get the idea you are doing it just because he is another human?" Sprig asked.

Anne gave him an unamused look, "So what if he is?" She asked harshly, "Besides, I am not doing it because of that."

"Really?" Sprig asked unconvinced.

"I forgave everyone in town for their behavior towards me when I first showed up," Anne answered.

"Fine. We will give him a chance."

"Good. When he is done with Hop Pop's tour we are going to continue to get to know him," Anne said with a smile.

Johnny took a deep breath and waited a few moments before introducing himself, "Hey, what are you two doing?"

"Not much. Just waiting for you," Anne answered.

"Look I am sorry again about taking your phone," Johnny apologized, "It...

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," Anne interrupted while waving one her hands dismissively, "What should we do now?"

Sprig's face lit up, "We could get Johnny's phone charge,"

Johnny shook his head, "I thought we agreed to do it tomorrow?"

"There is plenty of time to do it now," Sprig argued.

"Look I will be honest with you two," Johnny said nervously, "I am not exactly used to being surrounded with...

"With what?" Sprig asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Don't take this the wrong way. I am not used to being surrounded with your kind," Johnny explained while rubbing the back of his head, "The only reason I am calm with being with you and your family is because of Anne."

"Me? Really?" Anne asked stunned.

"Yeah, Being with another human is comforting," Johnny admitted, "Especially, since you are used to them. It gives me hope I will too, in time."

"Comforting enough to trust me?" Anne asked.

Johnny playfully rolled his eyes, "Don't test your luck. We still have just met today."

"Worth a shot."

"Anyway, I know I have to go out in order to get used to this world, but I rather wait."

"Fine. I guess we can do it tomorrow," Sprig said reluctantly.

"What do you say we watch something on my phone?" Anne asked.

"Fine with me," Johnny answered.

Anne pulled it out and began scrolling through her downloaded videos before picking one she figured they all would enjoy, "Johnny, I am keeping an eye on you."

"What for?" Johnny asked trying to play innocent.

"Just in case you decide to take it again," Anne answered.

Johnny playfully rolled his eyes, "I won't. Besides, even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to without you two noticing."

"Sorry, but right now I can't trust you won't violate my personal space and take it again."

Johnny smirked, "You are one to talk. Ms. sniff my arm," He teased.

Anne blushed in embarrassment before tossing a pillow at him. Johnny chuckled before deciding to focus his attention on the phone. At this rate him and Anne just might be good friends.

* * *

Johnny lied on the couch and yawned. The day has been rather eventful and He knew it was just the beginning. Johnny felt nervous at having to explore and adapt to a new world, but at least there is another human, that has been here longer, to help him out. Johnny smiled before passing out. Maybe things won't be so bad after all while he is here.

* * *

How do you guys feel about Johnny calling Hop Pop Pops? I know he is much older, but I still find it a fitting nick name. In a strange way Johnny is actually complimenting him. Hope you enjoyed.


	6. Getting Johnny's phone charged

_Johnny took a quick look at the music box. It looks interesting with the frog images, but he didn't quite understand the appeal to it that certain people have for it. Johnny quickly put it in his backpack and ran off as fast as he could._

_"Hey! Somebody was in your office."_

_Johnny kept running until he found a few trees to hide behind. He spent a few moments to calm down. He then took his backpack off and pulled the music box out of it._

_"All over a stupid music box. If it wasn't for the fact that I got paid $20 dollars in advance, I wouldn't have bothered," Johnny mumbled._

_Johnny looked around and upon noticing nobody around him, he carefully opened the music box._

Suddenly, Johnny woke up and took a quick breath. He looked around and after a few moments remembered everything. He blinked in surprised as he noticed Sprig and Anne sleeping together on the floor. Johnny got out of bed and looked out a window. He smiled upon noticing it seemed to be almost dawn. Johnny took a seat on the couch and decided to wait for some answers.

* * *

Anne yawned and tried to stretched her arms out before noticing that she wasn't in the basement, but in the living room. She also noticed Sprig was sleeping on her. She looked around and notice Johnny was awake and giving her an amused smile. She groaned as she recalled sneaking into the living room last night just to make sure he was real. It was creepy she admits, but she couldn't help it. Sprig caught her and he suggested to stay and keep Johnny company. Anne couldn't say no to that.

"Good morning," Johnny greeted, "What are you and Sprig doing on the floor?"

Anne nervously looked away before deciding what to say, "We wanted to keep you company."

"Touching, but there was no need," Johnny answered.

"Not only that Johnny. She also wanted to see if you were real," Sprig explained.

Anne groaned and rubbed her head, "Sprig! How long were you awake?"

Sprig smiled before getting up, "Long enough to hear your conversation."

"You are going to be the death of me I swear."

"What's wrong Anne?" Sprig asked confused, "You wanted to keep him company."

"I.. Sprig you made it sound like..."

"Like what?" Sprig innocently asked.

Before Anne could find the courage to answer, Johnny interrupted them with a chuckle.

"It's fine," He said waving one of his hands dismissively, "I appreciate it."

"Right," Anne said nervously before looking away.

"See Anne you have nothing to worry about," Sprig assured her.

* * *

"Do you kids have any plans for the day?" Hop Pop asked while finishing breakfast.

"I was planning on defeating the giant monkey man and saving the 9th dimension, but I will settle with getting my phone charge," Johnny answered.

"That sounds awesome," Polly called out, "Why don't we do that?"

Anne sighed, "He was joking Polly,"

"Oh."

Hop Pop gave the kids a concerned look, "You better be careful. I don't want anyone getting zap."

"Relax Pops we won't put ourselves in danger without preparing for it," Johnny answered.

"Speak for yourself," Sprig said with a chuckle, "I don't think we ever prepare for danger, right Anne."

"Sprig," Anne warned.

"That's the reason I am concern," Hop Pop said with a sigh.

"Relax Pops I will keep them in line," Johnny assured him.

"Excuse me?" Anne asked giving Johnny an offended look.

"I will help keep you safe," Johnny clarified before giving her a pat in the head.

Anne blushed nervously and looked away, "I can handle myself."

"Yeah, but it never hurts to have someone watch your back," Johnny argued.

"Right," Anne said nervously.

* * *

Mayor Toadstool was pacing nervously in his office. His worries turned out to be completely founded as he had gotten a message from Grime.

_Toadstool,_

_Your actions have greatly angered me. It isn't just your inability to keep the respect of your town for long, which I was willing to overlook, but the simple fact you almost lost to Hop Pop! You have played a part in causing the rebellion and it was only the fact Hop Pop didn't spread his campaign to the rest of the Valley you won. Had Hop Pop won I dread how things would have played out. Regardless, of your victory he still has inspired Frogs and other lesser amphibians to stand up. Now we can expect other non-toads to run for office across the Valley. I have half a mind to get rod of you, but I am willing to give you a chance to make up for this. Do not disappoint me further!_

_Grime._

"Toadie, I have to find a way to help Grime."

"Sir, Do you recall his human solider?"

"What about her Toadie?"

"She was skilled. Imagine if Grime has 2."

Toadstool's face lit up, "If I can get him another human warrior, he should be more than willing to forget all about this," Toadstool placed his hand under his chin, "The town protecter would never join Grime's army, but perhaps I can get the new human to."

"Excellent idea sir."

"At the very least Grime should be interested in another human."

* * *

Johnny was carefully looking through his backpack for supplies to start his day. He took out some clean clothes, toothpaste, and deodorant.

"Anne?"

"Yes, Johnny?"

"Don't take this question the wrong way, but how do you bathe here?" Johnny asked nervously, "No, let me rephrase. Is there a way to bathe here?"

Anne's face turned a bright red, "It's fine. There's... There is a bath."

Johnny nodded, "Right. Sorry."

"It's fine. Just watch what you say next time."

"I will thanks."

* * *

Johnny, Anne, Sprig, and Polly all left the farm ready to start the day.

"Not that I am complaining, but why are you 2 also coming?" Johnny asked.

"Trust me you are going to need us to get your phone charge," Sprig answered.

"Besides, I can't say no to adventure," Polly said.

Johnny smiled, "If only you were human, a part of my world, and we have met before. We would have been good friends."

"Johnny are you sure you want to do this?" Anne asked.

"Yeah, my phone is also important to me. I have an entire SD card filled with things I want to see."

"It's just that your words yesterday made me realize, that we might have gotten lucky and we could risk damaging your battery," Anne clarified.

"That's a risk I am willing to take. Not like I will lose anything as long as my SD card is safe."

Anne nodded, "All right then."

"Just one question. what is an SD card?" Sprig asked.

"Videos and other things on phones take up space. Not physical space, but still space on the phone. An SD card is a tiny object you insert into your phone to greatly increase the space you have," Johnny explained.

"That makes sense I guess."

"You explained it better than I could hope," Anne complimented.

Johnny shrugged his shoulders, "I don't see how hard it is to explain it."

"Let's just get your phone charged."

* * *

"You never answered exactly why all 4 of us need to come for me to get my phone charged," Johnny told the group.

"Let's just say we all need to work together to prevent getting zapped," Sprig answered.

"Thankfully, this time we all can trust each other," Polly stated.

"Why were you having trust issues?" Johnny asked.

"I will explain later," Anne answered, "Anyway, what kinds of things do you have downloaded."

"Just movies, and shows I like to watch," Johnny answered, "Why? Are you hoping I have new episodes from a show you like."

"No, I was just curious," Anne answered, "I haven't been gone long enough for there to be new episodes of Suspicion Island."

"A shame to because we want to see more," Polly added.

"You like that kind of stuff?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, what's not to like?" Anne asked offended.

"Nothing. I didn't mean it like that, " Johnny explained holding his hands up defensively, "I just prefer classic shows. Call it nostalgia, but that is just the way I am."

"I guess I can understand that," Anne responded.

"Anyway, what do we have to do?" Johnny asked.

"We just have to find a spot on the mountains low enough for us to for a ladder for somebody to charge your phone." Anne answered.

"But wouldn't the person holding the phone also get zapped?" Johnny asked.

The others had blank looks before gasping.

"I haven't thought of that. What are we going to do?" Anne asked.

"We could get some rubber gloves and hope for the best," Johnny suggested.

"I don't mind getting zapped," Polly suggested.

"Are you sure Polly?" Anne asked.

"It fine," Polly answered, "Besides, I wouldn't really be much help holding on to someone else."

"Are you sure about this?" Johnny asked concerned, "We could find some rubber you could use."

"It's fine."

Johnny sighed before nodding, "Have it your way. I just hope it will go by quick."

* * *

Johnny looked down at the group of zappapedes and took a deep breath. Hopefully, this won't take long and they will leave woth his phone charged.

"Having second thoughts?" Anne asked.

"Are you?" Johnny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It should be fine. We have been through many situations like this," Anne assured him.

"You may have, but I have not," Johnny countered, "So please cut me some slack."

Anne nodded before turning towards Polly, "Ready Polly?"

"I was born ready?" Polly answered, "I hope Johnny has some good stuff to make it worth it."

"I have plenty of action movies filled with violence and people solving problems with their fists," Johnny told her.

"Sounds awesome to me."

"Ok everyone get ready grab on to each other," Anne announced.

"Wait," Johnny told her.

"Don't tell me you are changing your mind," Anne said with a sigh.

"No, is your phone still in your pocket?"

"Why? So, you can steal it," Anne accused.

Johnny shook his head, "No, it could fall out of your pocket."

"Oh right."

"Here put it in my bag," Johnny suggested.

Anne looked hesitant, causing Johnny to sigh.

"Look you know where it is so you can get it and I am outnumbered, " Johnny argued, "Besides, trust works both ways. If you want me to trust you, you have to trust me in return."

Anne nodded and put the phone into his backpack.

"Next time I am bringing my bag." Anne mumbled.

"Yes, you should always come prepared." Johnny responded with a smile.

"Can we get on with this now?" Polly asked.

"I think we are good," Johnny answered.

Johnny held on to Sprig as he held on to Anne. Anne carefully lowered Polly, who was carefully holding on to Johnny's phone. Polly closed her eyes as she felt the electricity from the phone. After a few moments she managed to open one eye and saw the charge was rising rapidly. When it was passed 9000 she could barely handle it.

"I had enough," She called.

Johnny gritted his teeth and with one big pull he managed to yank the rest of the group up. Johnny took a deep breath and rubbed his arms. Anne walked right up to him.

"You are pretty strong," Anne complimented.

"What do you mean? It was a team effort," Johnny asked.

Anne shook her head, "No offense to Sprig, but he was having trouble pulling me up. That was all you."

"Anyway, here." Polly said handing Johnny his phone.

Johnny turned it on and sighed in relief. The battery wasn't damaged and it had a ridiculously huge charge level.

"Looks like it wasn't a one time fluke after all." Johnny mumbled.

"Good to see that," Anne responded.

"What do you want to do now?" Sprig asked.

"We could relax and watch what Johnny has on his phone," Polly suggested.

"Or we could relax around town for a bit," Sprig argued.

"Let's show Johnny around town and help him get used to being here, then we can watch something on his phone," Anne suggested.

"First things first. Your phone back," Johnny said with a smile before taking Anne's phone out of his bag.

"Oh yeah I forgot," Anne admitted sheepishly before taking the phone.

"See you can learn to trust me," Johnny told her with a chuckle.

Anne said nothing and put her phone away.

* * *

Later that day Grime was reading a letter from Toadstool with an interested look on his face.

_Grime,_

_I know of a way to prove my usefulness to you. Recently another human has appeared here in town. Your human solider has proven to be powerful. Imagine if you had two humans under your control. I will do what I can to get him to join you._

_Toadstool._

Grime smiled before folding the letter and rubbed his hands in anticipation. Things with Anne have turned out poorly, but perhaps with this new human things will turn out much better. He better notified Sasha. She might be able to help reach this human. The fact that he is in the same location as Anne may prove problematic, but they were willing to try.

"Go tell Sasha I need her. I have some news to report."

Things are going to change big time around here.

* * *

Sorry this chapter took longer than usual. Let's just say my things in my real life happened. Nothing too serious, by things that required my time. I rather not go into detail. I also had to re watch the episode with the Zappapedes just for reference. I was also a hesitant to write Anne sleeping in the Living room with Johnny after making sure he is real, since it sounds creepy. I hope in this context it's understandable enough you let it slide. Hope you enjoyed.


	7. more embarrassing moments

Johnny was sitting on the couch with his phone in his hand. He scrolled through his list of downloaded videos, pondering what he should watch. After a few moments he shrugged his shoulders and simply decided to select a random video.

"What are you watching?"

Johnny looked away from his phone to find Anne standing there.

"Nothing. I was about to select something at random."

"Here let me choose," Anne offered holding a hand out.

Johnny shook his head, "I rather not have someone else use my phone."

"Yet, you took mine for a prank."

Johnny playfully rolled his eyes, "I didn't use or looked through it."

Anne opened her mouth to countered, but couldn't come up with anything, "Fine. You got me there," She admitted after a few moments of silence.

Johnny smirked before giving her a curious look, as he noticed she had clean up quite a bit.

"Decided to clear the leaves and twigs out of your hair, huh?"

Anne nodded before nervously rubbing the back of her head, "Yeah... I decided to clean up a bit,"

"Why?"

Anne blinked and flinched nervously, "Um..."

"I haven't been here long, but I can tell you haven't put an effort to stay clean before I came here," Johnny said before gasping, "You are doing it because of me, aren't you?"

"No, don't be silly," Anne denied before looking away.

Johnny sighed before deciding to drop the subject.

"Anyway, you want to watch something?"

Anne nodded before taking a seat on the couch next to him. Johnny began to feel nervous at her close proximity and took a deep breath.

"What's wrong? Have you ever been this close to anyone before?" Anne teased.

"Of course I have," Johnny said nervously before mumbling, "Just not girls my age."

"I heard that!" Anne exclaimed with a smirk.

Johnny sighed, "Let's just find something to watch."

* * *

"Yay me!" Anne exclaimed.

Johnny laughed, "See you do sound like her."

"Ok. Maybe just a little," Anne admitted with a chuckle.

"What's going on?" Sprig asked entering the room.

"We were just watching something on Johnny's phone, Sprig," Anne answered.

"Can I join?" Sprig asked.

"Yeah, I want to see some violence," Polly spoke up.

"When did you get here?" Johnny asked the polliwog.

"Just now."

"Sure. The more the merrier," Anne answered.

* * *

Later that night Johnny was looking through his phone, trying to decide what to do. He didn't want to risk waking anyone up with videos. Johnny scrolled through his downloads before finding a few stories he downloaded. Before he could open the file he heard a noise.

"Should I check it out?" Johnny mumbled to himself.

Before he could decide what to do, he saw Anne entered the room. Johnny raised an eyebrow, amused that this was the second time she decided to check up on him. Deciding to play a little joke on her he closed his eyes, pretending to fall asleep. After a few moments he was able to hear Anne sigh.

"It's still hard to believe he is real. Just think there is another human here that I don't really have any issues with."

Johnny smiled before moving up and opening his eyes, "Boo!"

Anne jumped in fright before giving the laughing boy a glare, "Very funny."

Johnny stopped laughing, "Trust me this isn't as scary as you coming up to check on me. Not once, but twice in a row."

Anne looked on the floor nervously, "Sorry. i just can't help it."

Johnny waved a hand dismissively, "It's fine, but don't do it again."

"I will try."

"What do I have to do to prove to you I am real."

"I just need time alright."

Johnny sighed, "Since you are up you want to do something?"

Anne nodded before the two took a seat on the couch.

"So, you have been here three months, right?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah."

"Just making sure. Do you have any stories?"

Anne smiled, "I have a few."

* * *

Hop Pop entered the living room with a yawn. He moved through the room very slowly to prevent waking up Johnny. When he looked at the couch he was stunned to find not only Johnny, but Anne sleeping on the couch too. Despite, lying on top of him she seemed to be comfortable. Hop Pop shook his head. Anne and Johnny made a big deal out of two humans not sharing a room and yet here they are sleeping together on a couch that could only fit one creature. Even after living with Anne for 3 months he still doesn't understand humans. Hop Pop decided not to disturb the two and continued on his way.

* * *

Johnny woke up with a yawn before noticing something, or rather someone on him. He felt his face heat up as he looked at Anne sleeping on him. He remembers Anne telling him about her adventures. How she helped Stumpy save his failing diner, managed to win the town's respect, and some more information on the incident at Toad tower.

"What am I going to do now?"

Johnny was nervous to move and risk waking her up so he decided to wait. Johnny hoped she wouldn't be upset when she discovers their current position. He also wants to see the look on her face when she does as well. Suddenly, Johnny felt Anne holding on to him like a stuffed animal.

"Ok. On one hand it will be more embarrassing for her when she wakes up, but it's also more embarrassing and awkward for me too. It kinda balances out."

In hindsight they shouldn't have stayed up so late, but they couldn't help it.

"Hopefully, this won't happen again."

"What won't happen again?" Anne asked.

Johnny took a quick breath, "You're awake."

"Yeah. What's with you?" Anne asked before gasping, "Why am I on you and..."

"I don't know. I woke up with us like this," Johnny answered nervously, "Could you?"

"Oh. right," Anne said nervously before getting off of him, "We shouldn't have stayed up too late."

"More like you shouldn't have sneaked into the living room, just to make sure I am real," Johnny argued.

"Excuse me for making sure after months of thinking I am the only human around here!" Anne snapped.

Johnny held his hands up defensively, "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

Anne took a deep breath, "No, I'm sorry. It's just you know."

"Yeah."

"Let's try to prevent this from happening again."

"Do you think anyone saw us?" Johnny asked.

Anne shook her head, "I hope not."

Little did the kids know Hop Pop was watching the whole exchange with an amused smile on his face.

* * *

Shorter chapter than usual. I have been having writer's block lately and since it has been quite a bit, I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for much longer. The next few chapters will have Johnny exploring the town and getting used to the place. hope you enjoyed.


	8. Johnny annoys the girls

Anne was looking through her backpack, double checking for items to try and help keep her hair clean. Unfortunately, she didn't have any shampoo or conditioner and the only things she could find are nail polish and scrunches. Anne sighed before pondering why she had a sudden interest to tidy herself up a bit more than usual. A part of her had to admit Johnny hit the nail on the head, but another side was in denial about it. Anne placed her nail polish and scrunches back into the backpack and decided to go back upstairs.

"Anne!"

Anne turned and saw Polly rushing towards her, without her bow. Before she could ask what happened to it Polly spoke again.

"I was talking with Johnny and guess what happened?"

"What? He took your bow from you?" Anne asked.

Polly gave her a confused look, "No, I asked him to try and sneak something from me, but he chickened out."

Anne held back a chuckle, "Polly, your bow is missing."

Polly touched the top of her head and gasped in shocked, "What? What happened?"

"I think he did take something from you," Anne said with a chuckle.

"I will be right back," Polly responded annoyed.

* * *

Sasha was for the first time in a while, interested in working with Grime, as he had told her about another human appearing in Wartwood. The idea of another human appearing here is actually welcome. The more help they have the better the chances they will be able to find a way home. Grime plans to be more sneaky, in trying to recruit him and Sasha had to admit it was he has a clever plan. Plan carefully and make their move when their enemies least expect it. if she was still willing to work with him, she would be much more excited.

* * *

Johnny chuckled as he watched Polly tried to give him a piece of her mind. He never understood girls sometimes. She challenged him to try and sneak something from her and when he did, she gets annoyed with him. Be careful what you wish for.

"Are you even listening to me?" Polly asked.

"Why should I? It's all the same really. Nag nag bow. Nag nag rude," Johnny answered with a chuckle before walking away.

Polly groaned in anger before following him, "We aren't done! Come back."

Johnny shook his head, "No, we are."

"What's going on here?" Anne asked entering the living room.

"Oh nothing. Just having some fun," Johnny answered while shrugging his shoulders.

"I was giving him a piece of my mind, but he doesn't care about that," Polly snapped.

"Why should I when you told me to take something from you," Johnny simply said.

Polly only groaned in anger before leaving the humans alone.

"Did you really have to piss her off?" Anne asked.

"Hey, she asked for it. Be careful what you wish for," Johnny answered with a chuckle, "Why? Are you jealous?"

Anne scoffed, "Jealous? Why would I be jealous?"

Johnny gave her a light pat on the head, "No worries. I will annoy you too,"

Anne groaned, "You already are."

Before Johnny could respond and annoy the female some more, Hop Pop appeared.

"Get ready kids. we are going to be handling the stand today."

* * *

Mayor Toadstool grinned as he read Grime's latest letter.

_Toadstool,_

_You have managed to make yourself useful once again. The news of another human is shocking, but could be helpful for the Toads. Let's just hope this one will be more willing to Join me than Anne. Now is your chance to help redeem yourself by helping me get the new human. Here is what I need..._

Before Toadstool could finish reading the letter he was interrupted by Toadie.

"Sorry to interrupt you sir, but your first guest is here."

Toadstool sighed before putting the letter away to finish reading later. The downside of being in charge is being interrupted with meetings of many important figures. He usually never have any time for himself.

"Send them in Toadie."

It's moments like this that makes him wonder if being in charge was worth it. The townspeople make their scorn known towards him for his actions. Despite what they think he does work hard to make this town function. Sure, he takes advantage of his position at times, but most will do the same thing in his shoes. Toadstool sighed before deciding to focus on his meeting.

* * *

Johnny and Anne were standing next to each other in front of the Plantar stand. Johnny kept tapping his foot on the ground, trying to keep himself from getting too bored. He usually finds it difficult to stick around in one place for long, without something to constantly keep his attention.

"What's wrong with you?" Anne asked him.

"It's a pain to stay in one place without something to keep me busy," Johnny answered.

"Well, there should be customers soon," Anne answered, "Just try to put up with it until then."

Johnny smirked before patting her on the head, "Yeah, I can just keep annoying you until customers show up."

Anne groaned, "You are more annoying today than usual."

"And you are fun to mess with," Johnny responded before moving his hand towards her.

Anne gently smacked it away, "Knock it off."

Johnny chuckled and before he could continue, Hop Pop appeared with crops.

"Alright kids ready for a busy day of selling crops?"

"Hey Pops. Speaking of selling, what's your gimmick?"

"Gimmick?" Hop Pop asked confused.

"Yeah, how do you usually sell them? Do you use Anne's cuteness to sell them?" Johnny asked pointing at the stunned girl, "Do you beg and act desperate?"

Hop Pop shook his head, "No, we don't do any of that. We are just honest and tell them exactly what we are selling."

Johnny smiled, "So, you have integrity? Good to know."

"Is that a rare thing from your world?" Hop Pop asked.

Johnny placed a hand under his chin, "I am hesitant to say most don't, as there are still plenty that do, but there are still many that don't."

Hop Pop simply nodded. Anne wasn't playing attention to the conversation between the old frog and the human teenager, as she was still stunned that Johnny thought she was cute. Sasha and Marcy both were the ones that attracted boys in their little group and boy did they have many. Anne was annoyed that they would send her to break up for them. If you are going to break up with someone the least you can do is to do it yourself, but she did it anyway because that is what friends are for. She was also admittedly jealous that the two were able to attracted so many boys, when she haven't attracted one. Then again knowing Sasha, she would have most likely gotten between her and him and cause complications. Anyway, back to the point. Being casually called attractive by a member of the opposite gender wasn't something that happened to her before and she was still stunned by it.

"Anne? Are you ok?" Hop Pop asked.

Anne shook her head as she noticed Hop Pop and Johnny giving her concerned looks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just have a few things on my mind," Anne answered sheepishly.

"Well, try and stay focused for the customers."

"No worries Pops. I will be here in case she doesn't," Johnny assured the frog.

Hop Pop nodded, "I better go help Sprig get the rest of the produce. Remember just be honest and Johnny stop calling me Pops."

Johnny turned towards Anne, "So, what was on your mind?"

"Nothing you should be concern about," Anne answered.

"Yeah, you possibly spacing out when we should be selling crops isn't my concern," Johnny responded sarcastically, "I also shouldn't be concerned about a friend. How dare I."

Anne sighed, "Let's just focus on selling."

"As long as I am not doing it on my own."

"Well, it will help you get used to talking to other animals," Anne answered with a smirk.

"Yeah, and a bucket of water will help you when you space out again." Johnny told her.

Anne gave him and dirty look and decided to ignore him. Johnny was getting on her nerves. His antics are so annoying and yet so alluring as well. Whenever she is around him, she usually have many feelings swirling around her head. Anne sighed before deciding to focus on selling the produce. There will be time to try and figure things out later.

* * *

Toadstool pulled out the letter and opened it.

_...you to do. Have the town throw a big celebration party for her actions at Toad tower and when they least expect it we capture him and convert him. With him on my side we will eliminate the rebellion and the toads will remain in power, as they should be. Don't screw this up, or you know what!_

_Grime._

Toadstool nervously rubbed his hands before sighing. The plan sounds simple and easy enough, but in his experience things always seem to screw up his goals. Hopefully, things will work out for this time.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. It was a bit difficult to get everything written down. I am also working on a fic for Ok Ko so that also has my attention. No worries I will things out. It may take a while, but I will get updates out as best as I can. Hope you enjoyed this.


	9. The announcement

Anne looked at Johnny in amazement as she watched him managed to talk to a random frog. She could tell he seemed nervous, but still managed to talk comfortably. She also recalled adjusting much faster than he is and a part of her can't help, but wonder why she did. Especially, with all the hostility from the town at first.

"Come on Annie. Don't space out again," Johnny told her before sighing in frustration.

Anne blinked before giving him an apologetic look, "Sorry. Something on my mind," Anne then gave him a questioning look, "Wait, Annie?"

"What? You don't want me to call you that?"

Anne shook her head, "No, it's just surprising."

"Yeah, guess I am more comfortable here, but I still have quite a bit to go."

"So, you trust me now?" Anne questioned.

"Do you trust me?"

Anne pouted, "Hey! Don't turn the question back on me."

Johnny gave her a smirk, annoying Anne to the point of wanting to wipe it off his face, "Like I said trust is a two way street."

Before Anne could respond, Hop Pop appeared with Sprig and Polly following him.

"Have you kids made some sales?"

"Yes, Pops we had a few."

"Has Anne blanked out again?" Hop Pop asked concerned.

Anne was a little irritated, but Hop Pop's concerned tone of voiced managed to convince her not to say anything.

"No, Pops," Johnny answered before giving Anne a smirk, causing her to give him a questioning look, "But we should get a bucket of water just in case."

Anne gave him a glare, causing the boy to chuckle. Hop Pop sighed and shook his head before muttering to himself. Polly managed to hold back a laugh, while Sprig give Anne a concerned look.

"Are you ok Anne? I can get the bucket if you need it," Sprig told her.

"Relax boy she will be fine," Hop Pop told him with a sigh.

Anne gave Sprig a smile, that managed to assure him that she was fine, before turning towards Johnny, "Did you really have to say that?"

"Sorry. I was just making a joke."

Anne scoffed and said nothing in response.

* * *

A few hours later Johnny and Anne finished selling the produce and were about to help the others pack up, when Wally appeared.

"Hey kid."

"Wally. What's up?" Johnny asked with a small smile.

"I was wondering if we could spend some time together, but I see you are busy."

"Yeah," Johnny answered before rubbing the back of his head, "Maybe later."

Wally nodded before leaving. Johnny watched him leave with a smile for a few moments before turning to find Anne giving him a strange look.

"What's wrong with you?"

"So, you are going to spend time with him?" Anne asked.

"Yeah. What's the big deal?" Johnny asked with a small frown, "It will help me get used to this world."

"Nothing. Just surprised is all."

Johnny simply mumbled in disbelief before smirking, "No need to be jealous."

"I am not jealous. Why would I be?"

"No worries Anne I enjoyed our time together. Even the more embarrassing ones," Johnny assured her.

Anne only blushed in embarrassment before nodding.

"What are you two talking about?" Sprig asked.

Anne nervously rubbed the back of her head, "You... Uh... Sprig we just..."

Hop Pop chuckled, "Are you referring to the two of you sleeping together on the couch."

Anne started to spluttered uncontrollably as all 3 plantars gave her and Johnny amused looks. Johnny chuckled in embarrassment while rubbing the back of his head.

"You spotted us Pops?"

"Yeah," Hop Pop nodded, "It was strange considering the two of you made a big deal out of sharing rooms."

"It was just a one time thing."

"I don't really care what it is. You humans are too confusing sometimes."

* * *

Later that night Johnny and Anne were watching shows on Johnny's phone. Anne to her surprise found she was enjoying the old shows he had downloaded.

"Well, Anne ready to admit the old shows are better than the new?" Johnny teased.

Anne stuck her tongue out at him, "They are better than I thought they would be, but they aren't better."

"Yeah, keep lying to yourself."

"Why are you being so annoying today?" Anne asked him.

"It's fun."

Anne groaned, "It's like you woke up and decided to just annoy the heck out of me."

Johnny chuckled, "Trust me I had other things on my mind this morning."

"What are you..."

"When you wake up with a cute girl hugging you like a stuffed animal, it's all you think about," Johnny answered.

"Cute?" Anne asked blushing in embarrassment, "Yeah I guess it would."

"What's with you?"

"Nothing. Well, I think I am going to bed," Anne blurted out before rushing off.

Johnny watched her leave, confused before shrugging it off.

"That was weird. Well, at least we won't repeat the mistake of sleeping together," Johnny mumbled to himself.

* * *

The next day the kids were ready to leave the house, when they heard a knock on the door. Anne opened it and frowned when she saw it was mayor Toadstool.

"Greetings Anne. It's an honor to meet with the town's heroine," Toadstool greeted giving the girl the most charming smile he could.

"What do you want?" Anne asked.

"I have a special announcement to make. May I come in?"

Before Anne could answer Hop Pop appeared, "Who's at the door?"

"It's Toadstool," Anne answered before getting out of the way.

Hop Pop walked up to Toadstool and gave him an annoyed look, "What do you want. It better not be about everything I caused after running against you."

"Of course not. It involves Anne and her saving us all," Toadstool answered.

"What could you possibly want with her?" Johnny asked, "Besides taking advantage of her like a selfish politician, trying to win support."

Toadstool faked a small smile, despite getting angry from Johnny's comment, "Ah. The new human. Nice to see Hop Pop has taken you in. You don't know much about me, so you shouldn't make statements like that."

Johnny scoffed, "I know enough from what Anne has told me. I may be 13, but in my world there are politicians like you everywhere. Making false promises and never keeping them. Working the system to your own advantage."

Toadstool decided to ignore the teen and instead focus on why he was here.

"Look. I just have an announcement to make and I will be on my way." Toadstool told them.

"What is it?" Hop Pop asked harshly, "I swear if you are trying to take advantage of Anne, I will... Well, I shouldn't say in front of the children."

Toadstool sighed, "I have decided to throw a party here in town to celebrate Anne for her actions and the town agrees. It will be in one week. Plenty of time for you to get ready."

Anne gave Toadstool a small smile, "A party huh? I guess it's not too bad if everyone else is ok with it."

Hop Pop gave Toadstool a glare, "There better not be an ulterior motive to this. If anything happens to Anne..."

"Relax. Nothing bad is going to happen to her. I promise you." Toadstool told him before leaving.

"That was interesting," Sprig commented.

Hop Pop sighed, "Why do I fear there is more to this,"

"You aren't alone Pops. This is too suspicious to be completely innocent."

"What do you think Anne?" Sprig asked.

"If the town is ok with it. it shouldn't be too bad. Besides, I am sure we can handle whatever Toadstool is planning."

"Either way we have a week to prepare," Hop Pop said with a sigh.

* * *

It's good to be back. I had issues getting ideas to flow and figuring out where to take the plot and decided to take an extended break to relax a bit. My hope now things will be easier to develop. I kinda want Johnny to meet Sasha as soon as possible, but I also want to pace myself.


	10. Girl talk and guy talk

Anne was reading through one of her magazines, trying to get some answers for the feelings she has been having towards Johnny. She understands that she has a crush, but it doesn't explain why or how she has these feelings when they haven't known each other long. Not to mention that confusing moment when he first moved in. Anne closed the magazine as she realized it might have something to do with the fact he is the only human male in this world.

"Anne!"

Anne jumped in fright, but calmed down when she noticed Polly giving her an annoyed look.

"What Polly?"

"I have been trying to get your attention for about a minute," Polly told her before giving her a concern look, "Something on your mind?"

Anne nervously rubbed the back of her head, "Yes? I mean yeah. Something."

"Come on Anne," Polly said trying to assure the human girl, "You can tell me."

Anne took a deep breath, "Well, it's about Johnny."

"What about him?"

"I... I have been having... Having these feelings towards him."

"The same kind of feelings Sprig has for Ivy?"

Anne nodded.

"So, how are you going to make your move?"

"My move?" Anne asked giving Polly a confused look.

"Yeah, how are you going to get with him?"

"I... I don't know if I should," Anne admitted.

"Why not?"

Anne sighed, "We just met and I just need time to sort my feelings out."

"I don't see why you can't give it a try, if he agrees," Polly argued, "If it doesn't work out, you two will still be friends."

Anne shook her head, "You can't guarantee that Polly. Besides, things are more complicated than you think."

"Oh?" Polly asked curious, "Enlighten me."

* * *

Johnny was relaxing on the front yard with Sprig. Sprig sighed before deciding to have a chat with the human boy.

"Johnny."

"Um," Johnny mumbled before turning to look at the young frog, "Yes, Sprig?"

Sprig nervously rubbed his hands, "I was wondering. What do you think about Anne?"

Johnny gave him a questioning look, but quickly shrugged it off, "Strange question, but she seems pretty cool," Johnny then smirked, "It's a lot of fun messing with her."

"Don't you think you are taking it too far?"

Johnny shook his head, "Trust me little buddy, I know when I should stop."

"I hope you do."

Johnny gave him a smile, "I like how much you are protective of her."

"Yeah," Sprig responded nervously, "We are incredibly close."

"She's close to all of us."

Sprig and Johnny looked up to find Hop Pop walking up to them.

"Well, she has lived with you guys for more than 3 months," Johnny said with a nod.

Hop Pop chuckled, "Actually, I included you in my statement."

"Huh," Johnny responded stunned, "Why? I haven't known her long."

"Are you really trying to tell me after that night, when you slept together, you aren't close?"

"That was a mistake!" Johnny answered with a dark blush on his face.

Hop Pop shook his head, "Face it Johnny. In this short time you two have gotten much closer than you might think."

"Fine," Johnny admitted, "But I am nowhere as close to her as you two and Polly."

"Give it time," Hop Pop responded, "Anyway, we should discuss what to do with the upcoming party."

"I don't know Pops. It's not like we can show up, armed to the teeth."

"Um," Hop Pop mumbled deep in thought.

Johnny ignored the old frog and decided to ponder a few things of his own. He has only been in this world for about 2 weeks and so much has happened. Things so unusual that if you would have told him 1 of them would happen to him, before arriving here, he would have called you a liar. Not only was he sent to a strange new world, where amphibians have evolved into human like beings, in a world that still seems primitive, He wasn't the only one sent here. He had managed to come into contact with one of the few humans in this world, aside from himself and things between them have been confusing. Their meeting started out weird and awkward as she invaded his personal space and even sniffed his arm. Now he understands why she did it and couldn't blame her. If he was here for 3 months with the only human contact in that time frame, being negative, he would have likely reacted the same way. It doesn't change how awkward it was, though. After that rocky start they managed to form a good friendship with one another. Sure, they bicker, but they also seem to enjoy each other's company. There are also the moments where He is feeling lustful towards her. He has no issues in admitting he finds her attractive, even stating it upfront. Perhaps, if their friendship continues to grow they will become more than friends.

"Why don't we have someone be close to her the entire party to keep her safe," Sprig suggested.

Johnny flinched nervously from being interrupted from his thoughts.

"Sorry," Sprig apologized.

"It's fine. I was just deep in thoughts."

"I am impressed boy. That's not a bad idea," Hop Pop complimented, "Which one of us should do it."

Johnny chuckled, "No offense Pops, but I think you are too old to be her date at a party."

"Normally, I would be angry after hearing that, but I understand. So, it's between you and Sprig."

"Johnny can do it," Sprig answered.

"Are you sure?" Johnny and Hop Pop asked.

"Yeah, I am thinking of taking Ivy."

Hop Pop gently smack his forehead, "Right. Of course."

"Your girlfriend little buddy?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, I... Yes," Sprig nervously answered.

"Good for you buddy," Johnny complimented before holding up a fist.

Sprig blinked before giving Johnny a confused look, "Uh..."

Johnny sighed, "Friends tend to gently bumped fists. Geez it's confusing how similar and different your culture norms are to mine and Anne's."

"Oh," Sprig mumbled before giving Johnny a fist bump, "This is actually pretty cool."

"Hasn't Anne taught you anything about how humans interact?"

"She has," Sprig answered before chuckling, "Let's just say our lesson led to a few hiccups."

"Well, with me here, all you must do is watch us interact."

Sprig shook his head, "No offense Johnny, but I don't like the way you treat her."

"Oh? How so?" Johnny asked with complete interest.

"Well, I think you take it too far. Could you tone it down?"

"Fine. I will see what I can do."

"Thank you."

"It's probably for the best," Hop Pop interjected, "Anne might not be willing to spend time with you, if you annoy her too much."

"How should Johnny go about asking her?" Sprig asked.

"Beats me. We don't exactly have the best track record," Hop Pop answered with a sigh.

"You two are just making it more complicated than it needs to be," Johnny argued, "I will just ask her."

Hop Pop and Sprig gave him stunned looks.

"It can't be that simple. I struggled when it came to Sylvia," Hop Pop argued.

Johnny smiled before giving Hop Pop a pact on the back, "Impressive Pops. To have a girl at your age."

"Don't touch me like that," Hop Pop scolded the teen, "She is around my age so it isn't impressive."

Johnny chuckled, "Just take the compliment Pops. Besides, if she wasn't in your age group, I would be completely disturbed."

"Enough about me. Do you really think it's that simple to ask Anne out?"

Johnny mumbled, "I suppose I could ask her on a date or two before and continue to develop our friendship. I am not too worried, we will just be going as friends."

Hop Pop and Sprig gasped in realization. Johnny gave them a confused look.

"No wonder you aren't nervous about asking her. You are only planning on going with her as friends," Hop Pop explained.

"Yeah, I just said that."

Hop Pop frowned at the back talk, but decided to let it slide, "Well, do what you see fit. I have other things to focus my attention on," Hop Pop told the teen before leaving.

After Hop Pop was out of sight Johnny turned towards Sprig, "What other things is he worried about?"

"The farm, or perhaps trying to find answers about Anne's music box. He is usually secretive about certain things he does."

Johnny nodded, "I guess I can respect that."

Sprig took a deep breath, "Johnny?"

"Umm..."

"So, you only see Anne as a friend?"

"Why are you asking?"

Sprig looked on the ground nervously, "Sorry. I am just curious. Like we have discussed before you two have gotten close and you two are the only members of your own species, that are the opposite gender."

Johnny shook his head, "First off little buddy, that doesn't mean we will definitely get together. Second, you are aware creatures can like members of the same gender, right?"

Sprig sighed, "Yeah, sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"No, to be honest it's complicated. I am attractive to her, but I don't know if I actually like her in that way, or if it's just due to me and her being the only humans in town."

Sprig chuckled, "Imagine if Anne's female friends were in town too."

Johnny cringed, "That will most likely make things much harder."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I guess I can ask her for 1 date and see how it goes."

"Well, you do have a week. Maybe make it more than 1," Sprig suggested.

Johnny gave him a small smile, "Maybe if it goes well."

* * *

"It's weird how sometimes he gets on my nerves, but I just find him so attractive as well."

"Sorry Anne. I really wish I could help you out and everything, but I know nothing about this," Polly apologized.

"Yeah, you are too young and this is a human thing."

"I think you are wrong about it being a human thing," Polly argued.

"How so?"

"Is Sprig's relationship with Ivy any different to human ones."

Anne shook her head, "No, it seems like normal young love."

"See. Maybe you can get help here after all," Polly assured the human girl, "From someone who knows something about relationships."

"Maybe. Yeah." Anne responded nervously.

"Sorry. I couldn't be give you more help."

"No, it was nice to just be able to vent to someone I can trust," Anne assured Polly with a smile.

"Good to hear. Now, to get to what I came here for."

"What?"

"I am thinking about getting some payback on Johnny," Polly answered with an evil smile, "Are you in?"

Anne smiled back, "Sure, it will be nice to pay him back for all the aggravation."

* * *

"Johnny?" Sprig asked.

"Yes?"

"I have a feeling Polly and Anne are plotting revenge on you."

"Trust me little buddy I was expecting payback sooner or later," Johnny responded before shrugging his shoulders.

"You aren't worried?"

Johnny shook his head, "Them getting revenge makes this much more fun."

"I suppose."

"I have to wonder what they have in mind."

"Knowing Polly she might take it to the extreme," Sprig noted.

"Won't Anne keep her from going too far?"

"Yeah, but you should still be careful," Sprig warned.

"Thanks buddy, but I am still not too worried."

"I wish I was as calm as you usually are."

"Sprig, I am not really that calm."

"You aren't?"

"No, I am worried about never getting back home. I guess being stranded has made it so I am not worried as much about about smaller things, like a couple of girls getting revenge."

"Huh," Sprig mumbled before giving Johnny an impressed look, "I still find it impressive."

"Thanks. Little buddy."

* * *

A couple hours later Johnny entered the living room to find Anne watching something on her phone. Seeing his opportunity he made his way towards her. He smirked as she didn't seem to have noticed him approach, but decided to not mess with her this time. He didn't want to until she and Polly both had their turn. He took a seat on the couch and waited for her to notice him.

"How long have you been here?" Anne asked.

"Not long. What are you doing?" Johnny asked.

"Just watching something I already watched over 100 times, " Anne answered with a sigh, "Being stuck in a world without internet is a pain."

"Just be glad you are still alive and healthy," Johnny scolded.

"Ok. Dad," She teased before sticking out her tongue, "Anyway, What's up?"

Johnny gave her a smile, "Are you planning anything?"

Anne flinched nervously before smiling back, "No, not really."

"Well, if you feel the need to have revenge against anyone, feel free."

Anne flinched nervously again and chuckled, "I don't, but if you say so."

Johnny decided to drop the subject for now, "I was wondering if you wanted to spend time together. Just the 2 of us."

Anne blinked in surprise, "Are you asking me out."

"Consider it what you will. You told me about your efforts at Stumpy's and I want to see it myself," Johnny responded before giving her a charming smile, "So, why not go there together?"

Anne froze as she felt her cheeks heat up. This was a completely new experience for her and she doesn't know what to do. Anne managed to take a deep breath and calmed down enough to think. Perhaps, it actually won't hurt to go on 1 date and see how it goes. Hopefully, if they don't work out as a couple, they will remain good friends. Despite telling Polly she was hesitant to, now that she in the moment she was willing to give it a try.

"I... Yeah that sound good to me," Anne managed to blurt out nervously.

Johnny gently patted her on the head, "Sounds good. How about later today?"

"Yeah," Anne managed.

"Great. Well, I will leave you to prepare," Johnny told her before leaving.

"That went well," Johnny mumble when he was out of earshot.

* * *

This chapter was much easier to write. It just came naturally to me. I really wanted to establish Johnny and Sprig having a brotherly relationship. I am debating whether or not to actually have Johnny and Anne become a couple, as I think it will be better if he remains single for a while. I think I will have more fun when he eventually meets Sasha when he is single, but we will see. I might also do something with the image of a believed cloaked Marcy with a crossbow, and have them appear in a future chapter, but I will leave it ambiguous if it's her or not. To be clear I believe it's Marcy, but I am keeping it ambiguous in case the small chance it isn't them turns out to be the case. Better safe than sorry.


	11. first date with Anne

Anne looked through her backpack and pulled out all of her outfits. She was both nervous and excited for her date with Johnny. She had wanted to see what it was like to go on a date with a boy for quite some time now. This was her opportunity to experience something new and she was going to make sure it goes well. Anne looked through all of her different outfits and tried to decide what would be best for her to wear. Unfortunately, for her being sent to a strange new world with only a backpack filled with stuff limits your options. For now Anne supposed she shouldn't dwell too much on preparing and instead try to have fun.

* * *

Johnny sighed as he finished emptying his backpack and managed to find a comb.

"Just my luck it was on the bottom," He mumbled before quickly putting everything else back inside.

Johnny entered the bathroom and managed to neatly comb his hair. He looked at his current clothing to see if it was decent enough for his date, before simply deciding to change anyway just to be safe. After a few minutes he left the bathroom completely prepared.

"Ready to take Anne out?"

Johnny turned and saw Hop Pop giving him an amused look, "Yes, Pops. What's with the look?"

"It's just kinda amusing seeing you prepare," Hop Pop answered.

Johnny smiled, "At least I had the courage to ask a girl out."

Hop Pop groaned before giving the teen an annoyed look, "I swear you are more of a pain than Anne was at first."

"Look on the bright side Pops. At least I didn't break one of your canes."

"So far."

"Anyway, I prepared as best as I could. I hope it's enough."

"You did a good job with as little you have," Hop Pop assured him, "I wonder how Anne is preparing?"

Johnny chuckled, "I think she might be having a tough time."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how it is with females of your kind, but human females tend to put in a great amount of effort into things like this. With her limited resources she might be having a hard time getting ready."

"Should we help then?" Hop Pop asked.

"No, I trust she will figure it out."

* * *

Johnny was sitting on the couch and tapping the floor with his foot. Hop Pop gave him an annoyed look.

"Johnny stop tapping on the floor."

"Ok Pops."

"Stop calling me that," Hop Pop groaned.

"I have never seen someone hate a nickname before."

"I have half a mind to cancel this date of yours."

"Do what you see fit and get in the way of our plan," Johnny responded with a smirk.

"Like I said more of a pain than Anne."

"I will take that as a compliment Hop Pop."

Hop Pop and Johnny turned to find Anne nervously standing there. She was wearing the blue dress, from when they helped Hop Pop danced with Sylvia and her hair was in the same side ponytail, with a blue scrunchy.

"You are wearing that outfit again?" Hop Pop asked.

Anne narrowed her eyes, "Well, I am a bit limited on clothing."

"Don't listen to him Annie. I think you look great," Johnny complimented.

Anne gave him a smile and nodded her head. Hop Pop gave Johnny an annoyed look.

"Of course because you haven't seen it before," Hop Pop pointed out.

"Pops just be quiet before you make it worst."

"Fine. I didn't mean anything negative. I was just pointing something out," The old frog said before leaving.

Johnny shook his head before getting up and moving closer to Anne.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah," She answered nervously before taking a quick breath, "You look nice by the way."

Johnny chuckled, "Please, I am in no way prepared."

"You did a good job with what you had," Anne managed to argue.

"Thank you."

* * *

Anne and Johnny entered Stumpy's diner. Johnny was both nervous and excited. He hasn't been on a date with a girl before and he hopes things end up going well. Anne took a deep breath and nervously straighten her dress. She recalled her friends going over their dating experiences and was excited to experience it first hand.

"Seems like a nice place," Johnny noted, looking around.

Anne smiled, "You should have seen the place before I helped out."

"How bad was it?"

"Let's just say it was a complete pain to turn this place around."

"Yeah, If creatures who eat insects consider your diner to have low quality food, than it must have been bad."

Anne chuckled, "Do you always have to make responses like that?"

"It's fun."

"let's just get a table," Anne responded before leading Johnny, "I still work here part-time, but I haven't felt like it since you know what. I hope Stumpy understands."

"I'm sure he will."

"How are you so sure."

"If he's not after everything you did that night, he is the biggest idiot ever."

"Then it's good that I do understand."

Anne and Johnny turned around and saw what Johnny assumed to be Stumpy himself.

"Good to see you again Stumpy," Anne greeted.

"Same here," Stumpy turned towards Johnny, "You must be the new human."

"Yeah," Johnny responded, "Oh. Sorry about the idiot comment."

"No worries kid."

"Right. I will avoid making comments like those in the future."

Anne chuckled, "Anyway, Johnny is here to experience the place."

Stumpy smiled, "Great. Let me do the honors of getting you two a table."

* * *

Sprig was sitting on the couch, completely bored out of his mind. Usually, he would be spending time with Anne and Johnny, but now without them he didn't really have much to do.

"Hop Pop."

"Yes, Sprig?"

"How long do you think Johnny and Anne will be gone?"

Hop Pop groaned, "Be patient boy. They could be gone for a few hours."

Sprig sighed before deciding to go to his room and play with his action figures. Along the way he encountered Polly.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"I'm just bored without Anne and Johnny."

"Yeah," Polly agreed, "Right now I would be watching and enjoying one of Johnny's action movies."

"What was the one we watched last time?" Sprig asked.

"I don't remember the title, but I think it's my favorite one so far."

Suddenly, Sprig had an idea.

"Maybe we can act out our favorite scenes."

"What?" Polly asked.

"You know just for fun. Since we can't watch anything why not do it ourselves," Sprig clarified.

"That's not a bad idea. Let's do it."

* * *

"So how is it?" Anne asked after Johnny took a bite of his noodles.

"Great. The worms actually add to the flavor."

"Really?" Anne cringed, "I doubt that."

"What?" Johnny asked, "The worms or that the food is good period?"

"Mainly, the worms," Anne answered, "Seriously, you can just eat the noodles."

Johnny shrugged his shoulders, "If I am stuck here, I might as well get used to eating the food. Besides, there are worst things to eat."

"Should I ask?"

"Well...

"No, I don't want to know."

"Relax. I was just playing," Johnny assured her with a chuckle, "Seriously, the food is great."

"May I ask you something?" Anne asked.

"You just did, but feel free to ask me anything."

"Why did you decide to ask me out?"

"Well, we have known each other for only 3 days now and we have gotten closer," Johnny told her.

"Yeah, I guess we have."

"How should I put this?" Johnny pondered, "We are two of the few humans here, and since we have already grown closer why not just go along with it."

"Yeah, That makes sense."

"Are you ok?" Johnny asked, concerned.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I don't know. You seem... nervous?"

Anne sighed, "It's just this is my first time on a date and...

"Relax. It's my first time too," Johnny assured her, "Let's just enjoy ourselves."

"Right. I'll try."

* * *

Sprig groaned before giving his action figures a dirty look, "Why can't you idiots do anything right? At this rate we are # 1 in the idiot league."

"But sir," Polly objected, "We followed you plans exactly."

"Then how could they have possibly fail. No matter with backup plan D I will get one million dollars," Sprig said before putting one of his fingers on his lips and doing a badly done evil laugh.

"Sprig, you need to work on your evil laugh," Polly complained.

"Silence, or you will be sentenced to the pit of fire."

* * *

"You were rude to Toadstool this morning," Anne noted.

"Could you blame me after everything you told me?" Johnny asked harshly.

Anne shook her head, "No, I can't, but do you really think the party will be a trap."

Johnny nodded, "I think there's a great chance it will be."

"I understand why you and Hop Pop think something might happen, but what could he do with everyone in town there?"

"He could easily attempt to get you alone," The boy argued.

"Trust me I am not going let him take me out of everyone's sight."

"Look. Everything seems suspicious."

"What do you mean?" Anne asked.

"The timing is weird. Why now and not sooner?"

"Yeah, you do have a point and why would it take a week?"

"Now do you see why Hop Pop and I are so suspicious?"

"Yeah," Anne managed to say nervously.

"Look, we aren't against you enjoying this party since you deserve it, but we also don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Well, whatever happens I know I have friends to help me out."

* * *

Polly roared as she knocked down a few boxes, drawn to look like buildings.

"Run from the giant monster," Sprig screamed.

"Sprig are there any smaller boxes?" Polly asked.

"Sorry Polly. There isn't any."

"You know we aren't doing the scenes exactly how they were, right?"

"Does that matter? I'm having fun," Sprig responded.

"I guess not," Polly agreed, "I am having fun too."

* * *

About an hour later Johnny and Anne left Stumpy's and were walking their way home.

"Well, I had fun," Johnny told Anne, "What about you?"

"Yeah," Anne managed to say, "I did too."

"Wanna do this again?" Johnny asked.

"Sure," Anne mumbled nervously.

Feeling bold Johnny placed his hand around Anne's shoulder, "There's actually something else I want to ask."

Anne blushed, "What?"

"I was wondering if you want to go to the party together."

Anne took a deep breath before nodding. Johnny removed his arm and gave her a smile, which she returned.

"Now we better head back," Johnny told her.

"Wait."

"Yes?" Johnny asked.

Anne moved closer to Johnny and stared at him nervously for a few seconds.

"What are you...

Johnny was interrupted by Anne giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Johnny blushed and look on the ground for a few moments, in complete shock.

"Sorry," Anne mumbled, "I just wanted to thank you for a fun time."

Johnny managed to snap out of it, "It's fine."

"Let's get back home," Anne suggested, "Polly and Sprig must be bored without us."

"Right," Johnny simply said.

Anne still couldn't believe she managed to find the courage to do that. After he made his move, she wanted to do one of her own, but she didn't know if she would have been able to do it. She was glad she did. The date was a new and ultimately good experience for her and she is looking forward for more.

Johnny couldn't believe she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Looking back it was actually kinda nice. Perhaps, going on dates with her will be a good thing after all. Johnny decided he is going to try and sort out his feelings as soon as possible.

* * *

Later that night Johnny groaned as he turned his body on the couch, trying to get comfortable enough to get to sleep. He sighed before sitting up. After a few moments of wondering what to do, he got up from the couch and looked out the window. He smiled when he noticed it was raining lightly. Watching rain usually helps calm him down. He looked at the front door for a few seconds, before deciding to go outside for a bit.

Johnny spent the next few minutes in the rain with his eyes closed. He was enjoying the touch of the rain on his skin so much, he didn't notice someone walk up to him with a curious look on their face. They smirked when they realized the perfect opportunity at payback.

"What are you doing?"

Johnny jumped in complete shock before opening his eyes. He frowned when he saw an amused look on Anne's face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first," Anne responded with a chuckle.

"I was relaxing in the rain," The boy mumbled, embarrassed.

"Oh?" The girl asked, "Why?"

"It helps calm me down."

Anne simply nodded. She knows exactly how he feels and she too sometimes have trouble dealing with their current situation. Sure, she had managed to make great friends and even found a second family, but she still misses everything back home. Another issue is what happens when she does return home. Will she never return to this world again? Will she never see Sprig, Hop Pop, Polly, and the others again?

"Are you ok?" Johnny asked.

Anne sighed, "Mind if I join you?"

"I don't know if you'll find it relaxing, but sure."

Anne moved next to him, "What's on your mind?"

"The same thing you are thinking about, I'm sure," Johnny responded bitterly.

Anne managed to find the courage to make a bold move, grabbing Johnny's hand. Stunned, Johnny looked at their hands for a few moments, before looking at her face.

"Uh."

"I know it's hard and all," Anne told him, "We have been sent here completely by accident, with no way to get back home."

"You aren't good at assuring somebody, aren't you?"

Anne gave him an annoyed look, "Let me finish. We may have no way yet, but we'll find it."

Johnny waited a few moments for her to finish, but she didn't.

"Go on," he finally said.

"Oh. That was it."

"You really aren't the best at cheering somebody up."

Anne frowned, "I tried my best."

Johnny sighed, "Sorry. It will take more than a minor pep talk to make me feel better. Look I will continue to be strong in front of the other, but I just need time."

Before Anne could respond Johnny managed to release his hand from her grasp and started walking into the house.

"I'm going to try to go back to bed," He called out from inside, "You might want to as well."

Anne sighed before going inside the house herself. She followed Johnny to the couch and took a seat. Johnny raised an eyebrow before taking a seat himself.

"Look we aren't done talking," Anne told him.

"I think we are and it takes two to have a conversation."

Anne groaned before pulling out her phone, "If you don't want to talk, we can at least watch something."

"Why do you want to spend more time together?" Johnny asked, "I mean wasn't our date at Stumpy's enough for you?"

"We are dating now, aren't we?" Anne answered, "So we must spend more time together."

Johnny rolled his eyes, "Even when we should be sleeping?" Johnny sighed, "To answer your question, I think our relationship is more casual like."

"Oh."

Johnny sighed, "Look it's nothing personal. I just can't figure out if my feelings are genuine, or if it's just because you know."

"What?"

"Like Adam and Eve at the beginning."

Anne gave him a confused looked before gasping when she figured what he meant, "Oh. Well, I guess I understand."

"Trust me if I figure it out, I will tell you the honest answer."

"You better," Anne responded before picking a video, "Now can we watch something?"

"I rather go to sleep."

"Come on," Anne pouted, "For me."

Johnny groaned, "Fine. Only because I think it will help me get to sleep."

"Awesome!" Anne exclaimed excitedly.

"If we end up sleeping together again I am blaming you."

"Fine. I will make sure that doesn't happen."

* * *

Writing the date was a bit of a struggle at first, but once I got through the issues of starting it, it was fairly easy. The build up to it with Hop Pop was my favorite part to write. The poor old frog is so confused on how humans do things. I hope the couple scenes with Sprig and Polly was also decent comic relief to the more serious Anne and Johnny conversations. Those scenes aren't very important and are just there for fun. I actually had the final scene with Johnny and Anne talking in the rain in my head for a few days before I wrote it, but it went in a completely direction than I originally intended. It was actually going to be a bit more heartwarming with Anne actually managing to cheer Johnny up, but I like this version better, as I feel it's more realistic.


	12. spicy pepper competition

I have decided to start having this fic enter comic book time. Meaning there will be filler chapters to help pad things out. I don't want to progress through the main plot to quickly, as I want to wait until we see what happens in season 2. I want the events to happen as close to canon as possible. I also decided to treat these chapters more like episodes.

* * *

Hop Pop groaned as he attempted to carry a barrel, filled with his spicy red peppers. After a few moments of painful lifting he dropped it and panted heavily. He sighed when he heard his stomach growl. he had decided to skip breakfast to start carrying the peppers. After deciding that eating 1 pepper wouldn't hurt, he took a bite and smoke flew from his mouth.

"Hey Pops. Need a hand?"

Hop Pop turned around and saw Johnny giving him a concerned look.

"No, Johnny. I don't need or want any limbs."

Johnny chuckled before shaking his head, "Pops, from where I'm from, it's an expression that means offering help."

"Oh. Well, the way we..."

"Would you like some help or not?"

Hop Pop groaned at being interrupted but nodded, "Yeah, just be careful. It's really heavy."

Johnny walked right up to the barrow, "Do you know how to lift Pops?"

Hop Pop gave him an offended look, "Of course I do. Any idiot can lift."

"I mean do you lift with your legs?"

"What?"

"Lifting with your back can be harmful," Johnny answered before touching the barrel and using his legs to help him lift it up, "It's best to use your legs."

"I haven't learn that in all of my years on Amphibia."

"Goes to show no matter how old you are you will always learn new things," Johnny said with a smile, "Now where do you want these?"

"Follow me."

* * *

Johnny placed the barrow with a few others.

"Thanks Johnny," Hop Pop told the teen with a smile, "Maybe, now I can get some breakfast."

"Pops, trust me you should never skip it. Especially, at your age."

"What are you saying?" The old frog asked offended.

"All I am saying is you need your energy, or you know."

"I will have you know I am still in good shape."

"Pops, I am not treating you like you are stuck in bed or a wheelchair 24/7, but you can't be skipping meals."

"Yeah, I suppose so," Hop Pop admitted, "I will try not to do it again."

"Good. By the way, what's in these barrels?"

"Just my hot peppers."

Johnny gasped in excitement, "Mind if I try 1?"

Hop Pop sighed, "Fine, but I must warn you they are incredibly spicy."

"I will be the judge of that," Johnny told him before taking a pepper and eating it whole.

Hop Pop shook his head at the teen. Even he wouldn't eat 1 whole. Hop Pop was about to rush off and get some milk, when he noticed Johnny smile and smoke coming from his mouth.

"They do pack a punch," Johnny complimented, "I am impressed Pops. You can grow a good pepper."

Hop Pop's eyes widened and he kept stuttering uncontrollably. Johnny gave him a questioning look for a few seconds, before it turned to a concern 1.

"Are you ok Pops?", Johnny asked, "Perhaps, not eating breakfast is worst than we thought."

* * *

Johnny was watching the stand with Anne. The teen boy had to admit he was actually getting more and more used to being here in this world. As he watched the frogs shop around the farmer's market, he realized apart from the species it wasn't that much different than earth.

"So, where were you this morning?" Anne asked.

"Helping Pops move some barrels."

"That's nice of you."

"I am worried about him," Johnny admitted.

Anne gave him a questioning look, "How so?"

"First of all he decided to skip breakfast and go straight to work..."

"What's wrong with that,"

"Don't get me wrong for his age he can move impressively, but he shouldn't be skipping meals."

"Point taken."

"Also when I ate 1 of his peppers, he was completely flabbergasted."

Anne was completely stunned, "Wait, you ate 1 of his peppers?"

"Yeah, what's the big deal."

"Are you ok?"

"Why..."

"Your mouth must be suffering from the burns."

"Burns? What burns?"

"Surprisingly, the medical knowledge here seems to be on par with ours."

"Anne!"

"Yes?" Anne asked sheepishly.

"I appreciate your concern, but what are you talking about?"

"Well..." Anne began while nervously fiddling with her fingers, "It's just that when Sprig ate the peppers his mouth caught on fire and they were useful in helping us get away from a monster in the lake."

"Huh," Johnny simply said stunned.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, there was no fire, but there was a smoke cloud."

"Unbelievable," Anne told him completely stunned.

"Are you saying I was able to resist a pepper that sets your mouth on fire?" Johnny asked.

"And you are 1 of the few in the town that can."

Johnny and Anne turned a saw Hop Pop giving Johnny a proud look.

"There are others?" Johnny asked.

Hop Pop nodded, "You don't know how happy I am. I was disappointed when Sprig wasn't able to handle it and I had to hope Polly would be able to, one day, but now I have found an honorary family member that can."

"And why were you hoping Polly would be able to?" Johnny asked.

Before the old frog could answer Toadie appeared with a bunch of filers.

"Just a reminder that the annual spicy pepper competition will take place later today," Toadie announced before handing Hop Pop a filer and leaving.

"Perfect timing Toadie," Hop Pop mumbled.

"You want someone that will take your place in the competition?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, I can still handle a few peppers myself, but my stomach isn't what it used to be," Hop Pop responded before showing the teens the filer, "The prize is 10,000 copper."

Anne gasped in excitement, "Imagine all the things we can get with that."

Hop Pop groaned, "Don't even think about it. We are going to invest that money property, when we win."

"Pops, why are you so certain?"

Hop Pop gave the teen boy a smile, "Because, I have complete trust you will pull through and win this for us."

* * *

Johnny and Anne were sitting at the kitchen table, in front of Hop Pop, who was wearing his coach outfit.

"I don't see why Anne has to be here," Hop Pop told the teens.

Johnny smiled, "For support. Couples tend to do things together Pops. I figured you would understand considering you and Sylvia, right?"

Hop Pop groaned but nodded. Anne couldn't help but smile a bit.

"I thought you wanted to have things be casual?" Anne managed to ask.

"Having a casual relationship and being a couple isn't mutually exclusive. Besides, I am giving you what you want," Johnny answered before grabbing her hand, "Don't you want to spend more time together?"

Anne's cheeks turned a light pink and she nodded nervously. Hop Pop couldn't help but chuckle at the teen's antics. They kinda remind him of Sylvia and himself.

"Let's get back on track," Hop Pop told the teens.

Johnny simply nodded, while Anne pouted.

Johnny gave her a smile and whispered in her ear, "I promise we will spend time together later. Just the 2 of us."

Anne nodded eagerly and began imagining what they could do.

"Alright Pops," Johnny began eagerly, "How does the competition work?"

"It's simple. You just have to outlast everyone else while eating as many peppers as you can. If you take a sip of milk you are out. There will be multiple rounds, where the peppers get spicier."

"Sounds simple enough."

"I am warning you now boy I am putting you through the same training my Pappy put me through. It will break you, but if you manage to survive you will be able to handle eating any spicy pepper that comes your way."

"Geez how long has this competition been around?"

Hop Pop gave the teen an annoyed look, "That is what you took away from my speech."

"Are you sure this won't damage my stomach and make it harder for me to win?"

Hop Pop shook his head, "Trust me this will be for your own good. I was able to win every year until I became too old."

"Alright if you say so Pops."

"Meet me outside."

* * *

Johnny grunted as he did a set up and ate a spicy pepper from Hop Pop's hand. Hop Pop grabbed another one from a bucket, in time for Johnny to eat it again.

"Hop Pop?"

"Yes, Anne?"

"Why are you having him do sit ups?"

"Just part of the training?" Hop Pop answered before giving Johnny a proud look, "Just a few more Johnny."

"I understand eating more peppers to build up a resistance, but sit ups too?"

"It's to help push him to his limits. Besides, I want to keep him fit to help around the farm."

Anne sighed and shook her head. Leave it to Hop Pop to try and be sneaky like this.

* * *

Johnny was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed. He closed his eyes and placed a pepper covered in hot sauce in his mouth. His mouth puckered but he kept his eyes closed and after a few seconds managed to relax.

"You are a natural Johnny."

"Hop Pop, are you sure you aren't causing damage to his mouth or taste buds."

Hop Pop waved his hand dismissively, "Relax Anne. I would never put you kids in harms way deliberately."

"What if you do it not deliberately?"

"That is always a risk."

Anne sighed but nodded before giving Johnny a concerned look.

* * *

Johnny took a sip of water before licking the inside of his mouth.

"Are you ok Johnny?" Anne asked.

"Yeah, my mouth is just a little numb."

"No worries. That will pass with time," Hop Pop assured him, "I have to say you have impressed me greatly, Johnny."

"Thanks Pops. This training hasn't been too terrible."

Hop Pop chuckled, "You haven't seen anything yet kid."

Johnny and Anne gave Hop Pop stunned looks, causing the old frog to laugh harder.

"There is one last part to the training."

"Which is?"

"Follow me into the kitchen."

Anne and Johnny shared a look before following the old frog.

* * *

Johnny and Anne were waiting patiently at the table for Hop Pop. A few seconds later Hop Pop appeared with a cup.

"Alright Johnny. You just have to drink this."

"What is it?" Johnny asked.

"It's part of the ultimate test." The old frog explained.

"Hop Pop just tell us what it is!" Anne snapped.

"Anne?" Hop Pop asked flabbergasted.

"You have put Johnny through so much today and even though he's fine, I can't help but be concerned," Anne told the old frog, "So, just tell us what this is."

Johnny grabbed Anne's hand and gave her a comforting squeeze, that managed to calm her down a little. Hop Pop sighed before smiling at the pair. Johnny is lucky to have someone look out for him and the old frog hopes he treats her well.

"This is perhaps the most wild liquid known to amphibian kind," Hop Pop told the teens.

"Really?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know," Hop Pop admitted, "I made that up. It does pack a wild punch though. You just have to drink it and get over the effects."

Anne sighed, "I see you still can't help but make things up to sell things."

"Relax. As long as I am not making money off of it, it shouldn't be too bad."

"I guess so," Anne admitted.

"Anyway, I just have to drink and handle it, right?" Johnny asked.

"Yep, good luck."

"Hop Pop, how will this help?" Anne asked.

"If he can handle this he will handle anything the competition has."

Johnny took the cup and gulped it down.

"It does pack a punch, but it doesn't seem like that much," Johnny said.

"Give it a second," Hop Pop told him.

Johnny started shaking uncontrollably and he felt his face heat up.

"Johnny?" Anne asked in concern before turning to glare at Hop Pop.

Johnny began to have extreme spasms.

"I feel like a certain crazy conspiracy theorist teacher," Johnny said.

"What is he on about?" Hop Pop asked.

"I will tell you later," Anne told the old frog while smiling slightly at being reminded of 1 of her childhood favorite cartoons, "Assuming, You are still alive after I am done with you."

The old frog shook nervously, "Perhaps, I went too far."

"You think?" Anne asked sarcastically.

After a few moments of hoping from the walls and, Johnny stopped and he felt his face cool down.

"Dang Pops. I am jealous we don't have things like this from our world, right Anne?" Johnny managed to say with a chuckle.

"Yeah, we really need this in our world," Anne mumbled sarcastically.

"Impressive Kid. You not only took the training head on, but did it without complaint."

"Looking back it actually was kinda fun." Johnny said with a smile.

Anne gave Johnny an unamused look, "Seriously? You aren't bothered by it."

"Anne. You know what made it so bearable?"

"What?"

"You showing concern for me helped me persevere."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Anne rushed towards Johnny and gave him a hug. Johnny gave Hop Pop a look, saying he owes him for calming her down. Hop Pop nodded and gave the human teen a grateful look. Perhaps, now Anne won't hurt him for putting Johnny through this.

* * *

Johnny rubbed his hands in anticipation, as he took his seat at the competition table. He look at his fellow competitors and only two of them were familiar to him, Mayor Toadstool and an old female frog, he could barely recall the name of. Mrs. Croaker was the last guess he decided on.

"So, you are Hopadiah's replacement," Mrs. Croaker said giving the teen a long look, "I hope you are as good as him at this."

"Yes, Ma'am." Johnny said politely, "He trained me himself."

Mrs. Croaker chuckled, "Polite huh? The name's Mrs. Croaker. Let's see what you have kid."

Johnny was glad to see he managed to guessed her name correctly. Mayor Toadstool was giving Johnny dirty looks. He was still angry with the teen for saying those things to him and he will gladly win, to knock him down a peg.

"Like Mrs. Croaker, I am surprised to see you here," Toadstool told the teen, "I never would have thought you would be able to handle spicy peppers."

Johnny smiled, "No offense sir, but I feel the same way."

"You are mistaken. You are looking at the guy who wins every year. After I took the title from Hop Pop I never lost and I intend to keep it that way."

"Interesting." The teen simply said.

"What's interesting?" Toadstool asked.

"You don't make all your money by stealing from the honest hard working people of the town."

Toadstool gritted his teeth, but managed to calm down as he imagined winning.

"He got you there Toadstool," Mrs. Croaker said with a chuckle.

"Let me warn you now kid. I won't go easy on you," Toadstool warned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Attention! It's time for the competition to start," A fancy looking frog announce, whose voice reminded Johnny of a certain one-eyed alien.

Johnny looked and managed to spot Anne and the Plantars cheering him on.

"Johnny, if you win this, I might consider not getting payback!" He heard Polly shout.

Johnny shook his head with a smile.

"The rules are simple. Clear out your plate of peppers and outlast everyone else. The next round starts when everyone finished their plates, or give up by taking a drink of milk. Begin."

Johnny cracked his knuckles before he began eating his plate of peppers as fast as he could. To his amusement he saw a couple frogs took a drink from their cups of milk, already. After a minute he finished his plate and burped into his hands.

"Excuse me." he said sheepishly.

"Not bad kid, but this isn't over yet."

"If saying the obvious is all you need to be mayor, it sounds like a nice job."

"Why you," Toadstool began before stopping.

He won't let the teen get to him, not when he'll win and rub it in his face. Not to mention he will be in Grime's hands after the party.

"There is a lot of work that comes with the job," Toadstool explained, "Not to mention so much stress."

"Stress from getting caught for your crimes."

"He's got you again Toadstool," Mrs. Croaker chuckled.

In the crowd the Plantars and Anne were laughing.

"Johnny is really getting on Toadstool's nerves."

"I know. He is pretty cool," Polly added.

"I never thought I would be so proud at a kid being disrespectful," Hop Pop said with a chuckle.

"You know when he isn't annoying me I find his antics amusing," Anne told the group before mumbling, "Not to mention hot."

"What was the last part Anne?" Sprig asked.

"Nothing."

* * *

Many rounds later Johnny, Mrs. Croaker, and Toadstool were the only ones left. Johnny could feel his stomach ache a bit, but he was willing to keep it up. He managed to finish his latest bowl of peppers.

"I have to say kid you are a worthy successor to Hopadiah," Mrs. Croaker told the teen before taking a sip of milk, "I wish you luck in beating the mayor. He needs a good butt kicking."

"Thank you ma'am," Johnny said with a smile, "I will try my best."

"We are down to our last two contestants. It's time for the ultimate round."

"Ultimate round?" Johnny asked.

"Tough break kid," Toadstool said while rubbing his stomach, "You are giving me a good run for my money, but here you will lose."

"The two contestants will drink a strange liguid and the first 1 to recover wins."

"You should feel proud kid," Toadstool told Johnny.

"Why?"

"Well, Old Hopadiah never made it this far against me," Toadstool told him before taking a sip of the strange liquid.

Toadstool's eyes widened and he had a few spasms before he took his clothes off, "I am no longer your humble mayor. Today I ascend to a god. Not even Grime can compete with me and he can kiss my..."

Toadstool was knocked back by a punch from Mrs. Croaker.

"Watch your language. There are kids here."

Johnny smiled at Mrs. Croaker before taking a sip himself. He was beginning to really respect the old female frog. Johnny groaned as he rubbed his tummy. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

"Interesting! The liquid doesn't seem to have much of an effect on our human contestant. Looks like he..."

Before the announcement was finished a giant fly, invaded the competition. it swarmed around, scaring everyone there. Toadstool stood up on the table.

"People as your god I will..."

Toadstool was lifted by the fly.

"Subjects your god commends you to..."

Johnny managed to stumble pass the table, while rubbing his stomach. The fly noticed him and rushed towards him, intending to attack. Anne and the Plantars screamed in horror. Johnny groaned as he noticed the fly and tried to move out of the way, but before he could he burped out flames. The flames set the fly on fire, causing it to drop Toadstool and fly away in fear. Johnny burped again and more flames came out. He then sighed in complete relief before moving closer to Toadstool. Toadstool got up and gave Johnny a smug look.

"Looks like I win kid."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you breathed fire, meaning you couldn't handle it."

"I doubt that's how it works."

"He's right!"

Johnny and Toadstool turned and saw the announcer.

"The rules state you only lose if you take a sip of milk. As for the ultimate round, the winner is decided by whoever is the first to recover from the effects of the liquid, or if somebody is immune to it, they automatically win."

"Wait?" Toadstool asked nervously, "Are you saying he won?"

"Fair and square."

Toadstool groaned before giving the teen a dirty look and leaving. Johnny simply shook his head.

"You're welcome for saving your life."

"Johnny!"

Before he could react Johnny felt Anne wrapped her arms around him.

"I was so worried. You scared me," Anne ranted as a few tears flowed from her eyes, "I shouldn't have let you enter the competition."

Johnny simply patted Anne on her back.

"Anne. I promise you i'm fine."

"Well, I am killing Hop Pop,"

"If you do I will gladly bust you out."

Hop Pop coughed and got the kids' attention, "Johnny, sorry for putting you through this."

"It's fine Pops. The whole thing was fun."

"My favorite part was when you breath fire on the fly," Polly said with a smile.

"Yeah, what was up with the fly?" Johnny asked.

Hop Pop shrugged his shoulders, "Sometimes, there are random attacks like that. That's life."

"Yeah, Johnny. Sometimes, Anne and I get ambushed by all kinds of creatures," Sprig said with a chuckle.

"Sprig," Anne warned, causing everyone to chuckle.

* * *

Hop Pop was sitting on the couch, counting the prize money. There is plenty to help them get by for a few months. Maybe there will even be enough extra copper to treat him and the kids with something special. Hop Pop smiled as he put the money back in the bag and put it somewhere safe. He entered the kitchen and saw Johnny eating various insects.

"Johnny?" Hop Pop asked completely stunned.

"Oh. Hi Pops. What's up?"

"I know you have more tolerance for insects than Anne, but even you don't eat this much."

"Oh. It turns out eating all those peppers seem to have damaged my taste buds," Johnny answered, "I can't taste a thing. It's actually pretty cool."

"What?" Hop Pop asked freaking out, "I did this to you?"

"Relax Pops," Johnny said with a smile, "I am sure it's temporary. Might as well enjoy it for now."

"Does Anne know about it?"

Johnny shook his head, "Trust me for your sake she better never find out."

Hop Pop groaned and nodded in slight fear.

* * *

Behold the longest chapter so far. Hope you all enjoyed and there is a poll on my profile where you can let me know what ideas you want to see in the future.


	13. Polly's revenge

I have decided to try and have weekly updates for this fic.

* * *

Johnny groaned as he rubbed his stomach. He looked around and spotted Anne sleeping on the floor. He smiled as he remembered ever since the competition, she had slept in the living room with him. He carefully got up and gently lifted her onto the couch. He covered her in his blanket before quietly leaving. He entered the kitchen, as he tried to sooth his aching stomach, and went to get some milk. His sense of taste has returned and he had mixed feelings about it. He was glad to be able to taste his favorite food again, but he was starting to enjoy being able to eat gross things, without any issues. Before he could pour the glass of milk, he heard a gasp. Hoping, he didn't wake Anne, Johnny turned around and to his relief saw it was only Hop Pop.

"Johnny, what are you doing up so late?"

"Late? Pops i'm early."

Hop Pop groaned, "First of all that was terrible and second of all answer my question."

"Just getting some milk."

"Why?"

"Just thirsty is all."

Hop Pop didn't looked convinced, but was about to drop it until he saw Johnny had 1 of his hands on his stomach.

"Why are you touching your stomach?"

"Uh..."

"You are going to tell me what is really going on, or I will wake Anne up."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me boy."

Johnny sighed, "Fine. I keep waking up to a sore stomach."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"After drinking milk everything's fine."

"Clearly, everything isn't fine if it keeps happening," Hop Pop countered, "We are going to the town doctor."

"What for?"

Hop Pop gave Johnny a pointed look, causing the teen to groan.

"Fine, but I don't see what good it will do for me."

* * *

Johnny sighed as the town's physician, eagerly studied him, while writing extensive notes on his clipboard.

"Curious."

"What's curious?" The teen asked.

"Sorry. it's just that I only treated a human once before and that was just for a broken arm," The physician explained, "I can't help, but be curious at how the human body works compared to ours."

Johnny nodded and managed to ask, "So, do you think you will be able to help me?"

The physician looked up from his notes, "No worries kid. We will do whatever we can do to fix the problem."

"I hope you will for the generous sum of money i'm going to spend, paying for this," Hop Pop said from his seat in the corner.

"Anyway, you wake up to a sore stomach?"

"Yes, and a nice glass of milk helps until the next day."

"You are in luck kid," The physician explained with a smile, "Most frogs come here after the competition with similar issues and I usually prescribed a certain tea to help sooth their aching stomach."

Johnny groaned, "Is there an other option?"

The physician ignore the teen and turned towards Hop Pop, "Hopadiah, the tea is cheap and an old favorite."

Hop Pop smiled, "I think I might have heard about it before. That sounds good."

Johnny frowned at the adults ignoring him and deciding on the tea. He was never a fan of it, but he'll suck it up and drink it. Though, now a part of him was really wishing he still didn't have his sense of taste.

* * *

Johnny and Hop Pop entered the house and Johnny was happy to see Anne was still sleeping on the couch. Hop Pop started walking into the kitchen.

"I am going to get started on the tea Johnny. You better drink all of it."

"Yes, Pops."

Johnny moved closer to the couch and took a seat on the floor. He saw Anne shake a little before turning on her side and mumbling his name. Johnny couldn't help but smile at the sight. They had only known each other for a short time, but has already became close. To the point where he doesn't want to worry her too much, when he is able to avoid it.

* * *

Hop Pop carefully looked at the recipe for the tea, before he began to boil some water. In hindsight he should have looked through his old remedies and find something like this, but he was so worried, he didn't think straight. It was bad enough having to take care of 3 kids with 1 of them being a creature from another world, but to add another kid from the same world, was stressful. Hopefully, things will work out soon and Hop Pop will be able to relax.

"Hop Pop, what are you doing?"

Hop Pop turned and saw Polly giving him a curious look. The old frog pondered what to say for a few seconds.

"Just making some tea for Johnny."

"Why?"

"Just my way of thanking him for winning the competition."

"Tea doesn't sound like much."

Hop Pop shook his head. The kids will never understand the appeal to his interests and that annoys the old frog, because he ended up liking their interests, when he gave them a fair chance.

"This tea is special Polly."

"How so?"

"It's delicious and is tricky to make."

"Tea can be hard to make?"

Hop Pop groaned, "Just because things are simple now doesn't mean they always were."

Polly didn't know how to respond to that. Hop Pop sighed before he grabbed a few herbs and leaves.

"For this tea there are certain herbs that are so similar that many have mistaken them for each other and has used the wrong one."

"What happens when you do that."

"The drinker gets strange delusions for about an hour."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Polly pointed out.

Hop Pop chuckled, "How bad it is depends on the delusions themselves."

Polly pondered if this was the perfect opportunity for revenge against Johnny. She didn't want to seriously hurt him and seeing delusions for an hour sounds like nice payback for what he did. Polly managed to see Hop Pop grabbed a certain herb and inspected it carefully.

"This is the herb you shouldn't use." Hop Pop said before tossing it aside.

Hop Pop grabbed the right herb and placed it inside. Hop Pop walked closer to Polly and lifted her up.

"Could you watch the tea, I need to check on the farm."

"You didn't do it already?" Polly asked.

"No, I got sidetrack. Nothing to concern yourself about."

Polly nodded before Hop Pop placed her on the counter, near the herbs. When he left the kitchen Polly smirked, before taking the bad herb and tossing it in. Polly was a little fearful she went too far, but it's only for an hour and the delusions can't be too bad.

* * *

"You didn't have to trade places. I don't mind sleeping on the floor," Anne told Johnny.

"Yeah, but I wanted to."

"You always know what to say, don't you?"

"I try."

Anne and Johnny chuckled before Hop Pop entered the living room.

"Come on kids time for breakfast."

Johnny and Anne followed the old frog and was greeted by the sight of pancakes. Both teens took a seat and began to eat. Hop Pop placed a cup in front of Johnny, with a serious expression on his face. Johnny simply nodded before taking a drink. He managed to swallow it down and not show any disgust. His stomach did feel a little better already, but he knew it was most likely wishful thinking. Johnny was halfway done with his tea, when Sprig entered the kitchen. Johnny was about to greet him, when he noticed the size of Sprig's legs were double their usual length. Johnny rubbed his eyes and Sprig was back to normal.

Sprig suddenly broke out in song, "Good morning,"

"Good morning," Anne greeted back before her hair turned into a hand and reached out to playfully tap Sprig on his back, as he walked by.

Johnny blinked as he tried to rationalized what he is experiencing. Johnny decided to focus on Hop Pop and saw him staring at him with blank black eyes, before dark red irises appeared. Johnny sighed before taking another drink of his tea. Whatever is going on will likely pass soon, so he should try his best to ignore it. Suddenly, Polly appeared in what appeared to be a small race car. Johnny shook his head and the car turned back into her bucket.

"Sorry I am late guys," Polly announced, "I was enslaving a bunch of fools."

"Say something Polly?" Johnny asked.

"Are you deaf? I said I was reading my books on weapons."

Johnny simply nodded before mentally groaning. Not only was he starting to see things, he was also starting to hear things as well. Hopefully, this doesn't last long and he is doesn't embarrass himself too much. Polly was mentally smirking that Johnny seems to be under the effects of the tea. Now to sit back and enjoy all the fun.

"How is the flesh kids."

Assuming he meant the food Johnny answered, "It's great as always Pops."

"Great to hear."

"Hey Johnny?" Polly asked, "I saw Hop Pop making you blood earlier."

"You did?"

"Yeah, he put a lot of effort into the murders, so you better complete the blood ritual."

Johnny grunted before he decided to ignore Polly and ponder more about what is happening to him. He knows Polly wants revenge and he started seeing and hearing things after drinking the tea. She even mentioned seeing him make it. Johnny couldn't help but be impressed with how the little polliwog decided to get revenge. The only problem was how she foolishly indirectly gave him hints to allow him to figure it out.

"Johnny?" Polly asked annoyed.

"Oh sorry. I was thinking."

About what?"

"I was just wondering if you helped him with it."

Polly moved nervously before she shrank to half her size. Johnny raised an eyebrow. Apparently, the delusions sometimes follow a certain logic with what is really happening.

"No, I just watched." Polly answered sounding like she is on helium."

"Hey Pops?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, Johnny?"

"Could you tell me how the tea is made?"

Hop Pop's face lit up, before it turned into a large encyclopedia, with a wide smile, "I never had anyone ask me something like this before."

"Seriously Johnny," Sprig complained before putting his head down.

Hop Pop went on a boring lengthy lecture on making the tea. When he explained the risks of the tea causing delusions, when you put in the wrong herb, Johnny gave Polly a pointed look.

"I am done with breakfast. See you," Polly said nervously before turning into a deflated balloon and floating away.

Unknown to Johnny, Anne was watching Polly leave, with a knowing look.

* * *

Anne entered Polly's room with a serious expression on her face.

"Hey Anne," Polly greeted.

"Polly," Anne began sternly, "What did you do to Johnny?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We both know we talked about paying him back."

"That was before you and him got closer and we couldn't plan anything."

"Polly?"

"You may have given up getting payback, but I didn't and I did it without you."

"I figured it out and I am sure he did too."

"I am aware," Polly said bitterly, "He is good at this, but it still won't change things."

"Don't you think this is going too far?" Anne asked.

"Relax, I doubt anything too bad will happen. I am sure he is living in 1 of those fantasy movies we watched."

Anne sighed, "If things go bad, you are going to make it up to him."

"You have my word," Polly assured her, "What do I have to do?"

"I will let him decide," Anne told her before leaving.

* * *

Johnny sighed as he finished watching a random video on his phone, that ended up turning into a bunch of random visuals, with gore and other lame things that try too hard to be scary.

"I never thought I would experience a Creepypasta in real life," Johnny couldn't help but mumble.

"Johnny I think our relationship should end."

Johnny looked up from his phone and saw Anne, but there was something off about her.

"You say something Anne?" Johnny asked assuming he misheard her.

Anne glared at him and groaned, "Another problem I have with you!"

"Problem?"

"You are so self-absorbed that you can't notice I don't like how you treat me."

"No, I know I annoy you but..."

"That is the understatement of the year!"

"Anne."

Anne silenced him with a look that was more terrifying than ones any adult had given him in his life. There was only 1 person in his life that could rival it.

"You treat me so horribly and you have the nerve to think I will tolerate you forever," Anne shouted before slapping him.

Johnny didn't feel anything from the slap, but was too focused on the conversation for it to fully registered in his mind.

"I tried so hard to live with this and be in this relationship, but you make it so hard," Anne continued before her pupils was covered in flames, "I even tried to consider just staying friends, but..."

"But?"

"I just can't."

"I..."

Johnny froze and tried to finally think about what is happening. Anne has shown annoyance towards his actions, but he finds it hard to believe she would act like this. No, she wouldn't. It's another delusion. It looks like they are getting more serious and harder to deal with.

"Johnny."

Johnny and Anne turned around and saw another Anne enter the room. Johnny narrowed his eyes.

"Are you real?"

"Huh?" Anne asked before sighing in realization, "I figured out Polly must have pulled a prank, making you see delusions."

"How do I know you are real?"

Anne rushed towards him and wrapped her arms around him, "I swear I am."

"Yeah, I couldn't feel the other Anne touch me. At least that's what I remember."

"There was another me?" Anne asked, "What did she do?"

"She... She told me she couldn't stand to be in a relationship with me." Johnny managed to admit.

"Oh." Anne awkwardly said before hugging him tighter.

Johnny sighed as he found himself enjoying the comfort. It was a painful experience to go thorough, but at least now he knows it wasn't real.

"Sorry. I am not good with words," Anne apologized before mumbling, "According to you."

"It's fine," He assured her, "The hug is nice enough."

* * *

Some time later Polly nervously entered the living room and saw Johnny and Anne on the couch. She took a deep breath as both humans narrowed their eyes at her.

"Hey guys," She said nervously.

"Hey Polly," Johnny greeted, "Nice revenge you pulled on me."

"Really?" Polly asked.

"Yeah," Johnny answered before clapping for a few seconds, "The delusions were mostly weak, silly, and annoying, but I found the experience amusing."

"Oh good," Polly responded nervously with an awkward smile, "Then we are even."

"At least until it turned for the worst."

"The worst?" Polly asked eyes wide.

"I had to experience a fake Anne, wanting to break off our relationship," Johnny answered, "She didn't even want to be friends and she went on and on about how badly I treated her."

Polly paled, "I had no idea..."

"Thankfully, I managed to figure it out because I knew Anne wouldn't act like this. Not to mention she didn't go into any specific reasons why I am so horrible."

"Because other than minor annoyances you didn't do anything," Anne added.

"Right. Sadly, I was too focus on the confrontation I didn't think about it too much."

"Then we are good, right?" Polly asked.

"Even after figuring out it was fake, it was still horrible to go through."

"Of course," Polly said sheepishly, "Can I do anything to make up for it?"

"I get to mess with you 5 times without payback."

"Can you lower it to 1?" Polly asked with a sheepish smile.

Johnny narrowed his eyes, causing the polliwog to sigh.

"Ok," She said reluctantly before leaving.

"I'm sorry too," Anne told Johnny.

"What for?"

"As you already seemed to know, I was in with her getting revenge on you, but I wouldn't do it this way. Even if the delusions didn't take a turn for the worst."

"It's fine. Now I just want to relax for a while."

Hop Pop and Sprig entered the living room.

"Hop Pop?" Anne asked.

"Yes, Anne?"

"Why did you make the tea for Johnny?"

"It's to help sooth his stomach," Hop Pop answered, "I figured he would need it after the competition."

Anne nodded, "That's nice."

"Yeah, a shame I didn't think to try it before taking him to the clinic."

"Wait?" Anne asked "You took him there?"

Hop Pop gave both humans a questioning look, "Johnny didn't tell you? Yeah, he had a sore stomach, so I took him and you know the rest."

Anne looked at Johnny and narrowed her eyes, "So, you have been keeping things from me?"

Johnny groaned and rubbed his head. Leave it to Pops to cause this to happen.

"We are going to talk about this later," Anne told him with a smirk.

Johnny looked at Sprig who was looking at the whole scene in complete interest, "Hey, Little buddy?

"Yes, Johnny?" Sprig asked

"I have an axe, that is in great shape, in my backpack. If I don't survive my talk with Anne, I want you to have it."

That remarked earned him a dirty look and a playful punch on the shoulder from Anne, before she chuckled.

"I swear your antics annoy me greatly and yet I like you for them."

"Johnny, are you serious about the axe?" Sprig asked.

Johnny chuckled, "Yes, little buddy, but I am planning on surviving."

* * *

I wasn't so sure about this chapter while writing it, but I think it ended up fine and I didn't want to leave Polly wanting revenge unresolved. The upcoming chapters should be more interesting. I also wanted to establish a strong continuity, even with filler chapters. Oh and the next chapter will be the winner of the poll.


	14. Double date

Johnny and Anne were standing in front of the house, preparing to play a game, where they swing a beetle back and forth. He gritted his teeth, as he held a large stick and prepared to knock the beetle back.

"Are you sure you want to play against me?" Anne asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Hardly, anyone is as naturally athletic as me," Anne answered with a cocky smile, "I am giving you a fair warning before I beat you."

Johnny playfully rolled his eyes, "Sprig told me all about the big game on Harvest day."

Anne's eyes widened, "What about it?"

Johnny smirked, "How you were cocky, only to get crushed by the opposing team, during a practice run."

Anne gritted her teeth, "I was outnumbered. After I learned teamwork we were able to finally win."

"Exactly," Johnny agreed, "So, why are you getting so mad when I bring it up?"

"Sometimes, you piss me off!"

"Sometimes, when you act like a big shot you get knock down a peg."

"Like I am going to enjoy doing to you."

Johnny chuckled, "That's why I'm attracted to you."

Anne swung the beetle to Johnny, before she blushed and started stuttering, when his statement registered. Johnny easily knocked it back at her, but she was too distracted and it flew pass her. When she finally snapped out of it and realized what happen, she gave him a dirty look.

"That's cheating."

"All's fair in love and war."

Anne groaned, "I hate how your antics piss me off, yet I manage to find them attractive."

Before Johnny could respond, Sprig left the house with a smile.

"Hey little buddy," Johnny greeted, "What's up?"

"Oh. I am just going to meet up with Ivy," Sprig responded nervously.

Anne's face lit up, "Oh. Johnny and I should come, so he can meet her. Maybe, we can even go on a double date."

Sprig nervously rubbed the back of his head, "Sure, I don't mind, but we will have to ask her."

"I am sure she won't mind."

"Anne?" Johnny asked.

"Yes?"

"I thought we were playing a game."

"Come on," Anne insisted, "This will be fun. Besides, I am not in the mood for your cheating."

"Sore loser," Johnny mumbled.

"At the very least you should meet her," Anne pointed out.

Johnny nodded, "Yeah, let's go. I have a feeling things are going to get interesting."

* * *

Johnny felt strange, as he continued to walk through the wild. On one hand he felt strangely at home, yet the place brought bitter memories of his first week here. Despite, that he isn't completely against the idea of coming back and maybe even camping out here. Anne groaned in disgust, causing Sprig to give her an apologetic look.

"I should have known the meeting place is out here."

"Sorry Anne," Sprig apologized.

"You don't like being out in nature?" Johnny asked.

Anne shook her head, "No, It's gross and uncomfortable. I rather stay in civilization."

"That's funny."

Anne gave him a dirty look, "How is it funny?"

"Just that before you cleaned up, all those leaves and twigs in your wild looking hair, made you seem like a wild jungle girl," Johnny explained while holding up his hands defensively.

"You mean someone who enjoys time outside and getting dirty."

Johnny nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I can see how someone would make that mistake," Anne admitted sheepishly.

Johnny was about to respond, but suddenly froze and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Anne asked.

"I have the feeling someone is watching us," Johnny answered.

Sprig's face lit up, surprising Johnny, "Oh. it must be..."

Before Sprig could finish his sentence he was tackled by a yellow female frog.

"Hello dork," Ivy greeted before getting off Sprig and focusing on the two humans "I see you brought some company."

"Hello Ivy," Anne greeted, "We wanted to introduce you to Johnny here."

Ivy nodded, "I have seen him around a few times. I especially enjoyed seeing him at the competition the other day."

"You enjoy watching people stuff their faces with peppers?" Anne asked.

Ivy shrugged, "Not really. I was talking about how he insulted Toadstool."

Anne simply nodded, while Johnny smiled.

"Anyway, nice meeting you Johnny," Ivy turned towards Sprig, "Shall we get going?"

"Actually Ivy," Anne began awkwardly, "If it's ok with you, Johnny and I want to join you and Sprig."

"Speak for yourself," Johnny said while crossing his arms, "It was your idea. I only agreed to meet her."

"Quiet you," Anne told him with a dirty look.

Johnny playfully rolled his eyes, while Ivy watched the 2 and ended up amused and confused.

"What do you mean?" Ivy asked.

"You know a double date," Anne answered.

"That's a thing?"

Johnny couldn't help but chuckle, earning him another dirty look from Anne and amused ones from Sprig and Ivy.

"Yes, it's a thing," Anne answered slightly annoyed before she perked up, "Come on it will be fun."

Ivy smiled, "Ok. I do enjoy watching you 2 interact."

Johnny smiled back at the female frog, while Anne sighed and rubbed her forehead, before managing to smile.

"I know the perfect place to start with," Anne told the group with excitement.

"I hope it won't lead to me getting annoyed or embarrassed," Ivy responded.

"Relax Ivy," Anne assured her, "I would never do that to you."

* * *

"It's wonderful to see my baby on a double date," Felicia cooed.

Ivy groaned and covered her entire face in embarrassment. This feels like the night their families tried to get her and Sprig together all over again. Only this time it's permanent. Why did Anne have to picked her family's tea shop of all places? She was more than happy, when her mother finally left to attend the other tables.

"Wow, Anne," Johnny commented.

"What?" Anne asked.

"I don't know if you lied," Johnny clarified, pointing at Ivy, "Or if you are unaware that you embarrassed Ivy after all."

Anne gave him a dirty look, "Quiet you. She's fine. Right Ivy?"

"I have never been better."

"See, we are going to have fun."

"I have always been attracted to the ones with a crazy delusional streak," Johnny mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said I am having fun already."

Anne wasn't convinced, but dropped the subject, as she took a sip of tea. She looked at Ivy and was happy to see Sprig comforting her. She knew she embarrassed Ivy, but she didn't mean to. In hindsight she should have known, Felicia would act like that, but she was too focused, on having a great double date, it didn't register in her mind. She hated that Johnny decided to comment on it, so she decided to deny it. Once again she was baffled by how she finds Johnny annoying sometimes, but is still attracted to him. Though, she had to admit he can be quite sweet sometimes as well.

"Here on the house," Felicia announced, placing a tray of scones on the table.

"Are you sure ma'am? After that whole fiasco when I was having girl time with Polly, I am hesitant," Anne responded sheepishly.

"I insist. I want my little girl to have a great time."

Ivy groaned and gave Anne a dirty look. Anne sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, before giving Ivy an apologetic look. Johnny grabbed a scone from the tray and took a bite.

"Johnny, they are made with dung beetles," Anne warned.

"Really?" Johnny asked, "They are pretty good."

"Glad to see a human actually enjoy these," Felicia said with a smile.

Anne looked at Johnny in sheer disbelief. She knew he had more tolerance for insects than her, but to see him think these are good is a bit much. Then again he was willing to eat the worms from his meal at Stumpy's.

"I am beginning to like you more than Anne right now," Ivy told Johnny.

Anne frowned when she heard Ivy's statement. Sprig gave her a sympathetic look.

"So," Anne began awkwardly, "What should we do after this?"

"I'm fine with whatever," Johnny answered before chewing on another scone.

"We could..."

"I rather pick the next activity," Ivy interrupted.

Anne sighed but nodded in agreement.

* * *

Ivy landed on Sprig, tackling him unto the ground.

"Are you sure this is an activity you should do on a date?" Anne asked.

Ivy got off Sprig and the two gave Anne confused looks.

"To be fair Anne, what do you know about that?" Johnny asked with a chuckle, "Considering, this is our second 1."

"I would appreciate it, if you would take my side," Anne responded annoyed.

Johnny shrugged his shoulders, "I have a mind of my own,"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"If I actually agree with you, than I will take your side," Johnny clarified, "Sorry, but I don't agree with you in this case."

"Why not?"

"Well, we don't know much about dating," Johnny answered, "Besides, as long as they have fun, that is all that should matter."

"But my magazines insist there are certain actions you must..."

"You actually read that nonsense?"

Anne froze for a moment before giving him a dirty look. Johnny sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"They are not nonsense!" Anne snapped.

"Please stop fighting you 2," Sprig pleaded, "Anne, we can do things your way, right Ivy?"

Ivy sighed, "Fine, as long as I don't get embarrassed again.

* * *

Johnny and the two frogs sat on Anne's bed as she placed a large piece of glass in front of her phone, creating the illusion of a big screen.

"What did I tell you?" Anne teased, "My magazines give good advice."

Johnny playfully rolled his eyes, "To be fair any idiot can come up with a decent date idea like this."

Anne glared at him, "Quiet you. I am getting tired of your smart comments."

"Took you long enough."

Anne walked to her backpack, grabbed a magazine, and rolled it up, "Don't make me use this."

"Hitting me won't do much," Johnny said with a smirk, "If you really want to punish me, you will have to force me to read it."

"To be honest Johnny, that 1 wasn't as good as the others," Ivy told him.

"You can't expect them all to be gold kid."

"Hey, why don't we just watch the movie and have fun," Sprig suggested.

Anne smiled, "Right."

Anne walked back to her phone and selected the movie, "Do you all remember Love Choice?"

Johnny groaned, "You actually enjoy that horrible movie."

Anne's eyes twitched, "What's wrong with it?"

Johnny held his arms up defensively, "Nothing," Johnny placed his arm on his mouth and mumbled, "If you like horrible romance with a poorly paced plot."

"Come on Johnny. The movie is a town favorite. We even got into a huge war over which love interest was the best," Sprig told the teen with a chuckle, "Polly and I led the two opposing sides and even after the excitement died down, we still like it."

"Little buddy, had you seen any movie before it?"

"No, but we have watched Suspicion Island," Sprig answered.

"Trust me little buddy. Now you have actually seen a few good movies, you should be able to realize how horrible it really is."

"I suppose you are an expert on what makes a good movie," Anne said angrily.

Johnny shook his head, "No, there are far more knowledgeable people that critiqued the film in review videos," Johnny took out his phone, "I think I have 1 downloaded. We could watch it instead."

Anne gave him a dirty look.

Johnny sighed, "Or we could just watch the actual movie."

Anne smiled before playing the movie and taking a seat next to Johnny.

"Anne?" Johnny asked.

"If you are going to make another smart comment, I will actually smack you," Anne threatened while holding up the rolled up magazine.

"I just wanted to say sorry," Johnny responded, "We may have different tastes and ideas, but I shouldn't be rude like I have been and make smart comments."

"Thank you," Anne responded with a smile, "Perhaps, I should also chill out and not take it too personally."

Johnny managed to resist the urge to groan as he watched the movie. He looked around and noticed both Anne and Sprig were watching the movie and being entertained. He was flabbergasted to actually witness someone enjoy it. He did smile when he noticed Ivy was completely bored. Johnny returned his attention to the movie, before he pinched the bridge of his nose. He just has to make it through 1 horrible movie. Hopefully, the next activity will be fun.

* * *

"Thank you god," Johnny mumbled as the movie finally ended.

"Did you say something?" Anne asked.

"I said I want to do another fun activity," Johnny answered.

"Hopefully, it's actually fun." Ivy said looking bored.

"You didn't enjoy the movie, Ivy?" Anne asked.

"No, it just wasn't for me. I want something with more action."

"You are in luck Ivy, I have plenty of movies like that," Johnny assured her.

Anne frowned before unfolding the magazine and turning to a random page, "But it states romantic movies are recommended."

Johnny shook his head, "You are putting too much stock into those."

"I..."

"Look the way I see it, everyone is different, so there is no 1 true way to do things on a date. If Ivy and Sprig want to spend it ambushing each other or spending time out in nature, let them."

"Or even just by watching a good action movie," Ivy added.

"But..."

"Do you know what the problem is?" Johnny asked.

"You two are being sticks in the mud and not listening to proper advice," Anne told them.

Johnny sighed, "I will let your hypocrisy slide. You are so focused on the magazines and how you want to do things, that you don't take into consideration how the rest of us would feel, especially Ivy."

"But," Anne tried to object, but couldn't come up with anything.

"Perhaps, I went too far when I called them nonsense. They actually give decent ideas for things to do, but they shouldn't be read as gospel."

"I..."

"Besides, you weren't focused on it, when we were on our first date and look how that turned out," Johnny said with a smile.

"But that was a normal thing that the magazine says you should do."

"You are missing the point," Johnny responded, "The point is you and I both agreed to it and managed to have fun as a result."

"Therefore, we should agree on something as a group and just have fun with each other," Anne finished.

"Exactly."

"I just wanted all 4 of us to have fun together," Anne insisted with a frown.

"We still can, but it's up to you."

Anne sighed, "Ok. What do you all want to do?"

"Can we do something outside?" Ivy asked.

"As long as it's not out in the woods," Anne answered.

"Anne, do you remember us going out to the lake?" Sprig asked.

"And almost getting killed by a deadly creature," Anne responded bitterly, "What about it?"

"Do you think the creature is gone?"

Anne sighed, "As much as I want to actually go there and have a good time, I doubt the creature would just magically be gone."

Ivy's face lit up, "You 2 fought a creature in the lake and it might still be there."

"It won't hurt too much to check and I can always bring the peppers," Sprig insisted, "Besides, I am sure with the 4 of us, we won't have too much trouble."

"Alright, but I still think we should stick with my magazines."

"Oh this going to be exciting!" Ivy exclaimed, "Finally something more exciting."

"Johnny, you do happen to have swimming trunks, right?" Anne asked.

"Of course," He responded, "Didn't I tell you I was at scout camp before I appeared here?"

* * *

Anne left the bathroom, in her swimming suit and flip flops, with an excited smile on her face.

"Perhaps, this won't be a bad idea after all," Anne admitted

"Glad to see you are willing to give this a chance," Sprig told her with a smile.

"Yeah, even if we don't end up fighting the creature, we should have a good time," Ivy added.

"We just have to wait on Johnny," Anne said.

"Considering how long it took you, you are in no position to make that comment."

Anne narrowed her eyes, "Geez, I wasn't complaining."

Johnny smiled, "I know. I just like getting a rise out of you."

"Just get ready."

After about a minute, Johnny left the bathroom, shirtless and with his trunks.

"Unless there is something else, I think we are ready," Johnny told the group.

Sprig and Ivy nodded, while Anne was in a daze. She couldn't stop looking at Johnny's torso. He wasn't the strongest looking guy she had ever seen, but there were noticeable muscles and considering he was only 13, he will most likely develop more as he gets older.

"Anne!" Johnny shouted.

Anne managed to snap out of it, "Yes?"

"We have been trying to get your attention. We are ready to go," Johnny explained.

"Oh sorry."

"It's a good thing we are going to the lake," Johnny said with a smirk.

"Oh?" Anne asked, "Why?"

"If you go into another daze, we can easily splash water at you to snap you out of it."

Ivy and Johnny chuckled, while Sprig and Anne sighed.

"Let's just get to the lake," Anne suggested.

* * *

The group reached the lake and couldn't help but stare at it in awe.

"It's looks just as wonderful as ever," Sprig commented.

"I really hope the creature is gone," Anne added.

"Even if it is, I think we will have some fun here," Ivy stated.

"It looks nicer than the one at camp." Johnny said with a smile.

"What if the creature is still there?" Sprig asked.

"Relax little buddy, I have my axe," Johnny assured him before taking it out.

"Your axe won't do much against it. It was huge," Anne warned.

"It's a better weapon than your tennis racket. Besides, with teamwork we should be fine," Johnny argued, before putting it back in his backpack.

"Well, if all else fails we still have the peppers," Anne said with a sigh.

"Come on," Ivy insisted, "let's get to it."

Johnny nodded before he took off his shoes, socks, and backpack. He then ran and jumped right into the lake. His entire body was under water and after a few seconds he emerged.

"Come on in. It's a little chilly, but not too bad."

Ivy and Sprig nodded before jumping in themselves, while Anne was once again in a daze. She couldn't keep her eyes off of his wet torso and she suddenly had the urge to touch it, but before she could act on it, she was snapped from her thoughts, when Johnny splashed her with water.

"What?" Anne asked confused.

"Seriously, Anne?" Johnny asked, "Another daze? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"What is on your mind?"

"Nothing," Anne insisted, "I'm fine."

"Fine. Just get in, so we can have some fun together."

Anne nodded before taking off her flip flops and jumping in herself. She swam right next to Johnny and the two spent some time swimming together. Sprig and Ivy both had fun ambushing each other with sneak splash attacks and knocking each other underwater.

"Tell me Anne does any of your magazines suggest doing this?" Johnny asked her.

"No, and I am beginning to think you have a point, but don't push it."

Johnny chuckled, "I will take what I can get."

"So," Anne began nervously, "Do you work out?"

"No, not really. I am just very active and I guess camp activities every year, helps keep me in shape."

Anne nodded, "So, where did you get that Axe?"

"I borrowed it."

Anne raised an eyebrow, "Really, you borrowed an axe?"

Before Johnny could respond, he had the feeling something was nearby and nervously looked around.

"What's wrong?" Anne asked.

"I think there is something nearby."

"Are you sure?"

Johnny nodded, "Yes, I have developed a knack for being able to tell, when someone might be nearby. I am going to get my axe."

Anne didn't know what to say, as she watched him start to swim back. Seconds later Johnny's fears was confirmed, when a giant snake-like creature emerged from the lake. Anne gasped, as she recognized the creature, as the 1 she and Sprig escaped from.

"Sprig. Ivy. let's go!" Anne shouted before rushing towards them.

Sprig and Ivy gasped as they noticed the creature rushing towards them. They both managed to jump out of the way, as Anne reached them.

"Sprig the peppers," Anne commanded.

Sprig nodded before he took the peppers out and climbed on top of Anne's head. He jumped towards the creature, but before he could reach it's mouth, he and the peppers were knocked into the lake by the creature's tail.

"What are we going to do now?" Anne asked panicking.

Sprig managed to emerge from the water, as the creature rushed towards him and the girls. Before it could reach them, it roared in pain and went back into the lake. Sprig and the girls gasped, as they saw Johnny panting lightly, while holding his axe.

"Sorry It took me a bit. I should have taken it with me to begin with."

Before the others could respond the creature returned and focused it's attention on Johnny. He gritted his teeth, as he prepared to defend himself. The creature rushed towards him, as he prepared to swing his axe.

"Johnny, no!" Anne screamed.

Johnny managed to swing his axe, as the creature reached him and was knocked back into the water. It roared in pain, before disappearing. Johnny emerged from the lake and managed to balanced himself.

"Johnny, I swear if we make it, I will kill you myself!" Anne shouted.

"Geez, she is worst than my mom," Johnny couldn't help but mumbled.

Johnny noticed a couple hot peppers in the water and picked them up, in time for the creature to appear. Johnny smirked when it opened it's mouth and prepared for another attack. Taking the opportunity, he managed to throw 1 into it's mouth. The rest of the group watched in awe, as the creature's mouth was set on fire and it once again disappeared into the lake.

"Come on. Let's go before it comes back," Johnny commanded before he ate the other pepper.

The others nodded, before they all took off. Johnny rubbed his stomach, as it started feeling sore. It looks like he is still recovering from eating all those peppers at the competition and will have to lay off them for a little bit. Before he and the others could reached land, the creature came back and rushed towards them. Sprig and the girls gasped, as they prepared for impact. Before it could reached them, Johnny burst out flames, from his mouth, causing it to screamed in pain, before disappearing 1 last time. Johnny panted, as he and the others reached land. Johnny and Anne grabbed their stuff, before running with Sprig and Ivy back to safety.

* * *

Back at Hop Pop's farm the group was sitting at the kitchen table.

"What was that about?" Anne asked Johnny.

Johnny took a sip of his tea, "Me breathing fire?"

Anne nodded.

"I don't know. I guess now whenever I eat 1 of those peppers, I will end up breathing out fire."

"Well, it certainly came in handy," Sprig commented.

"Not to mention it was cool," Ivy added, "Well, the way you handled yourself against the creature was awesome in general."

"Thank you."

"Speaking of which, I am still mad at you for doing something so foolish," Anne scolded.

"I remember all of us deciding to go to the lake, despite the risk," Johnny pointed out.

"I mean trying to fight the monster."

"We were ambushed. We all made the mistake of going there anyway and ended up in a life or death situation," Johnny argued, "Would you rather I not try to defend myself and let it kill me?"

"Well, no, but..."

"We all took the risk and brought ways to defend ourselves. You can't blame me for defending myself when we were ambushed."

Anne sighed, "I guess not, but it was so scary."

"I know, but that was again the risk we took."

Anne turned towards Ivy, "Ivy, i'm sorry for things not turning out like you hoped."

"It's fine Anne. I managed to have fun despite the bad moments."

"So, you wouldn't mind going on another double date?" Anne asked hopefully.

"Maybe, only every once in a while."

The group, including Anne chuckled.

"You know despite having to face the lake monster again, I did manage to have fun straying from the advice these give me," Anne admitted before holding up her magazines.

The others smiled and nodded.

"Good. Maybe, next time I won't get embarrassed," Ivy commented, causing everyone to chuckle again.

* * *

This chapter has been the hardest to write and the most fun. I checked the wiki and even re watched scenes from the show, just to make sure I got certain names and details, like Love Choice right. I am also worried, I didn't get Ivy's character down exactly right, but I did the best I could. I hope you enjoyed and I will see you all next week.


	15. Getting supplies and helping around town

Johnny was walking through the town with a small smile on his face. He pulled out a sheet of paper with a list of things to get.

"Seriously, Pops?" Johnny mumbled to himself, "You call this punishment. I have put up with much worst."

_Johnny and Anne were sitting on the couch, watching something on Johnny's phone, while sharing her earbuds._

_"So, you had earbuds this whole time," Johnny noted._

_"Yeah, I try not to use them too much. I want to make them last."_

_"I'm not sure that is how it works, but ok."_

_They were interrupted by Hop Pop rushing into the living room._

_"What are you 2 doing? There are chores to do."_

_"Geez Pops. Do you always have the worst timing?" Johnny asked._

_"Oh he does," Anne answered with a smirk, "Did I tell you about the time, I faked an illness to get out of work?"_

_Hop Pop rolled his eyes, "Yeah, and I remember you getting all emotional when you thought the kids and I were dying."_

_Anne sheepishly rubbed the back of her head._

_"Wow, you have been through a lot these past 3 months."_

_"Anyway, let's get to it."_

_Johnny and Anne each took out a bud and put away their items._

_"Ok H.P. What do you want us to do?"_

_"You mean together?" Hop Pop asked._

_"Of course," Anne answered simply, "In case you have forgotten, we are kinda together."_

_"Don't you think you are being too clingy?" The old frog asked._

_Johnny chuckled, "Are you telling me, you wouldn't be the same way with Sylvia?"_

_Hop Pop flushed and nervously looked at the floor, "Point taken, but you 2 need to learn to be independent from each other."_

_"Oh and you are?" Johnny teased._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Are you able to live without time with Sylvia?"_

_"Yeah, I am doing it right now."_

_"So, you don't visit her often," The teen responded, "If that's true, than how do you maintain a relationship with her?"_

_"I visit her almost everyday," The old frog explained with an annoyed look._

_"So, you can't last long without her."_

_Hop Pop gritted his teeth in anger._

_"Johnny, don't you think you went too far?" Anne asked._

_"Not really," He answered while shrugging his shoulders, "I have pissed off adults much more than this."_

_Anne playfully rolled her eyes before smirking, "Oh. I believe that."_

_"Come on," Hop Pop began bitterly, "It isn't fair. It's wrong if I visit her often and if I don't. I can't win."_

_"Pops, if's fine if you visit her often, " The teen answered, "I was just making sure you were practicing what you preach."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I was exposing your hypocrisy."_

_Hop Pop groaned before he pulled out a list, "Well, I am tired of your disrespectful behavior."_

_"Well, from what I heard, you didn't mind when I did it to toadstool."_

_"He deserves it," the old frog explained._

_Johnny nodded, "I will give you that 1."_

_"You are going to go out and get every supply on this list," Hop Pop told the teen before handing him the list, "Alone."_

_Anne looked disappointed and was about to speak, but Hop Pop gave her a pointed look, silencing her._

_"Maybe, after this you will have more respect for me."_

_"Don't count on it."_

Johnny kept smiling as he looked through the list. The first few items were various herbs to make tea and apparently Hop Pop was able to work out a deal with Felicia for supplies, when Sprig and Ivy started dating. Johnny touched his other pocket, containing the copper, Hop Pop gave him. Hopefully, there will be enough to also get more of those dung beetle scones.

* * *

Johnny entered the tea shop and was greeted by the sight of an exhausted Felicia. He looked around and saw the place was packed.

"Another customer?" Felicia groaned lightly.

"Actually I am just here for Hop Pop's supplies."

"You are going have to wait. We are very busy."

"Would you like some help?"

"Huh?"

"I know I don't work here, but you look like you could use it," The teen explained, "Together we will serve all the customers quicker and the sooner I can be on my way."

"Well, I could use the help."

Johnny nodded with a smile.

"Do you have experience serving?"

"I had a few jobs like it."

* * *

Anne wiped sweat off her forehead and took a quick breath. It had been a while since Johnny had left and she missed the other human. Hopefully, he will be back soon.

_Anne watched Hop Pop hand Johnny a handful of copper._

_"This should be more than enough," Hop Pop explained to the teen, "I want whatever is left back."_

_Johnny mumbled something before taking the copper and putting it in his pocket._

_"Try not to take too long," Hop Pop said before leaving._

_"So, "Anne began, "Are you going to leave now?"_

_Johnny nodded, "Yeah, don't want to keep Pops waiting."_

_"Let's go."_

_"Huh?" Johnny asked confused, "He said I should do it alone."_

_"Well, we can still go together," Anne insisted._

_Johnny smirked, "Pops was right you are clingy."_

_Anne stuttered, "No.. I... Just..."_

_Johnny lightly rubbed her hair, "No worries. I like it."_

_"Yeah," She said awkwardly._

_"Still, I don't want to make Pops more angry today," The teen explained, "So, I will go alone."_

_Anne sighed as she watched him leave._

Anne shook her head before returning focus on working on the farm. Thankfully, nobody seemed to have noticed her daydreaming.

* * *

Johnny smiled as he placed a tray of tea and scones on his last table. It hasn't been too challenging serving all the customers. He left the table and returned to Felicia, who greeted him with a smile and held out a bag of supplies.

"How much do I owe you?" Johnny asked before taking the supplies.

"Don't worry about it."

"Huh?"

"My payment for helping out," Felicia clarified before handing him another bag, "Here some more of those scones you like so much."

Johnny nodded before leaving with a huge smile on his face. Sometimes, good deeds are so worth it.

* * *

Johnny looked at the next item on the list, glue and wood supplies. Looks like Pops is into arts and crafts. Johnny entered the shop and was greeted by a blue creature he hasn't seen before.

"I haven't seen a creature like you before." The teen greeted.

"How rude. I'm definitely," The creature paused, "not pleased."

"I think Anne told me about you, but I can't recall."

"May I help you?"

"I am just here for supplies for Hop Pop," The teen answered, "Could you get them quickly. I am kinda behind schedule."

"Absolutely... not."

Johnny raised an eyebrow, "Oh why not?"

"You can't get the glue I usually... give him, because I need to make more of it."

"Can I help?" The teen asked, "To make it go faster."

"Absolutely... yes you may. It happens even when I'm not going to say not."

Johnny nodded before following Loggle to the back room. Poor guy.

* * *

Johnny watched with complete interest as he watched Loggle create the powerful glue. Perhaps, with his knowledge of how glue is made he could have some fun. Of course he wouldn't make glue as strong as this, but maybe weaker glue will help with pranks. He did have a free pass to mess with Polly.

"Make sure not to touch it. Learned that one the hard way."

"Thanks fish man."

"Lucky guess. I am an Axolotl."

"What's that?"

Loggle sighed, "Never mind. Just hand me a container, so you can go."

* * *

Anne sat on the couch, having finished all the chores and Johnny still hasn't come back. What was taking him so long? She hopes he is ok and not goofing off without her. Hop Pop entered the room.

"He still hasn't come back?"

Anne looked up and simply nodded. Hop Pop sighed before shaking his head.

"He better be back soon."

* * *

Johnny walked through the town and looked at the last items on the list, groceries. Finally, something simple that won't lead to him having to help someone else. After a while Johnny reached the store and went inside. Johnny went through the store, as quickly as he can to finish shopping. Johnny smiled when he finally reached the last item, mushrooms, but he frowned when he learned the store was all out. Johnny sighed before deciding to just pay for his things and go back home. It's not that big of a deal. Johnny lightly groaned when he noticed the line at the register was pretty long, but perked up when he noticed Wally was at the end. He got into into line and was greeted by the one eyed frog.

"Hey kid. What a surprise."

"Hey Wally."

"What are you up to?"

"Just running errands for Hop Pop."

"Ah his usual I see."

"Yeah, apparently he wants me to respect him more. Anyway, what are you doing?"

"Oh. Just preparing for a camping trip, to try and hunt down special creatures."

"Sounds fun and exciting."

Wally chuckled, "Would you like to join kid?"

Johnny's face lit up,"Really? Sure, just I will asked Hop Pop after I am done here."

Wally nodded, "I will stop by and pick you up."

After finally paying for his things, Johnny left the store and was greeted by the sight of Mrs. Croaker standing by a bunch of bags and her snail. Johnny walked right up to her.

"Need some help ma'am?" Johnny asked.

"How polite. Thank you."

Johnny helped her put all her groceries away unto her snail.

"Are you doing Hopadiah's shopping?" Mrs Croaker asked

"Yeah, I managed to get everything except for mushrooms."

Mrs. Croaker pulled out some mushrooms form one of her bags and handed it to the teen, "Here. Hopadiah prefers not leaving a list incomplete."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Just my way of paying you and Hopadiah back for everything."

* * *

Johnny entered the farm house and was greeted by an annoyed Anne.

"Where have you been?" Anne demanded.

Johnny held up his hands, "Sorry, Anne. I don't know what came over me, but I couldn't resist this girl I met."

Anne sighed before shaking her head, "If we weren't the only humans in town, I would be more angry."

Johnny chuckled, "That makes it funnier."

"Seriously, where were you?"

"Almost every time I went to get the supplies there were delays, so I ended up helping them."

"Sounds like it wasn't your lucky day."

"Yeah, I am going to give these to Hop Pop. See you."

* * *

Hop Pop gave Johnny a pointed look when the teen entered the kitchen. After the teen opened his backpack and took out all of the supplies, he looked through them and was pleased to see they were all there and in one piece.

"What took you?"

"There were delays and I had to help out."

"Oh. In what way?"

"Felicia's tea shop was packed and I decided to help out. Loggle had to make your special glue. The supermarket had a long line as well."

"Well, I would appreciate it, if you were quicker."

"If it makes you feel better I didn't have to pay Felicia, since I helped her out," Johnny responded before taking out all the copper from his pocket.

"It does," Hop Pop answered before taking the money.

"Oh and Pops I was wondering if it's ok, if I go camping with Wally."

"You want to go out camping with Wally?"

"Yeah, camping sounds fun."

The old frog shook his head, stunned Johnny wanted to spend time with the town loon, "Ok. As long as it's not that long."

"Thanks Pops."

"Anyway, I hope this has taught you to respect me more."

Johnny shook his head, "Oh Pops I can't respect you more than I already do. I mean you have things figured out."

Before Hop Pop could respond and ask what he meant, Johnny left. Hop Pop pondered the parting words of the teen and tried to figure out what they could mean.

* * *

Johnny looked through his backpack, making sure all his camping supplies, clothes, and axe were inside. Wally should be picking him up at any time now and the teen was excited. When he heard a knock on the door he quickly answered it.

"Hey kid. Ready?" Wally greeted with a smile.

"You know it."

"Where are you going?"

Johnny turned around and saw a stunned Anne. Johnny mentally face palmed, when he realized he forgot to tell Anne.

"I am going camping with Wally. Sorry for not telling you sooner."

"You're leaving?" Anne asked bitterly.

"Yeah. wh..." Johnny gasped when he recalled how Anne was when he first showed up, "Anne."

"I'm sorry," Anne began, "I don't want to stand in your way, but I just don't know if I can handle it if you leave."

Johnny and Wally rushed to Anne.

"Are you alright love?" Wally asked.

"I don't know. After what happened with Sasha, I don't know if I can handle being separated from another human."

"I guess I will stay then." Johnny simply said.

"Sorry. Maybe if there was something to remind me that you exist, than I can handle it."

Johnny tried to think of something to remind Anne of him. After looking at Anne's shoe and at his own, it hit him. Johnny took 1 of his shoes off and handed it to Anne.

"This may sound like a stupid idea, but this might work a sign."

Anne stared at the shoe for a few seconds, making Johnny think she wouldn't accept it, before she nodded.

"It will do," She said before holding it close, "I will take good care of it."

"Thanks," Johnny responded before mumbling, "It's just a dang shoe."

* * *

Wally and Johnny left the house, happy that they were able to go after all.

"You know kid. Anne could just come with us."

"She says she hates it out there and I won't torture her. Let's go before she realizes it and insist on coming with."

Wally chuckled, "No worries kid. The trip is only for 1 night."

"Good. She should be fine."

"Now to find all the legendary creatures," Wally told the teen with a smile.

Johnny smiled back. Legendary creatures or not, at least camping out sounds like a fun time. Though, he is going to miss Anne, but 1 night should be fine.

* * *

This chapter was a bit of a struggle to get through, but it was important to set up the next 1, which should be more fun to write.

update- The next chapter won't be up today and I have decided to have the updates be bi-weekly. Hope you all have a happy new year.


	16. camping trip with Wally

Johnny followed Wally back to his house.

"Just have to get my bags and we can get going," Wally told the teen.

Both human and frog entered the house and Johnny looked around.

"Nice place you have here."

Wally grabbed a couple canvas bags and gave the teen a questioning look, "You really think so? It's not much."

"You don't need something big or fancy," The teen responded, "As long as it's comfy it's fine."

Wally chuckled, "Couldn't agree more kid. Figured you wouldn't think much of it."

"You shouldn't assume things.

* * *

Johnny and Wally entered the wild, while carrying a canvas bag.

"So, what do you usually do on these trips?"

"You mean apart from hunting down legendary creatures?" Wally asked, "I usually just relax and play my accordion, or maybe fish."

"Sounds fun. I mean I am not really into fishing myself, but to each their own."

Wally chuckled, "Perhaps, this trip will change that. Now, why don't we find a perfect spot to set up camp?"

Johnny nodded before following Wally.

"So, about you and Anne?"

"What about her?" Johnny asked.

"Are you two an item?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Wally gave him a confused look, causing the teen to sigh.

"I mean we are taking it kind of slow, to make sure we are... How should I say it? Suited for one another."

"You know what I think kid?"

"What?"

Wally smiled, "You should stop hesitating and just go all in."

"Are you sure? What if things don't work out and we ruin our friendship."

"I doubt that would happen."

"What makes you think so?"

"Just the fact she freaked out when you were leaving?" Wally answered.

* * *

Anne was sitting on her bed, staring at Johnny's shoe. She didn't notice Sprig enter the basement, giving her a concerned look.

"Anne?"

"Yes, Sprig?" Anne asked.

"Are you ok?

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well," Sprig began awkwardly, "It's just that since Johnny left, you have been here staring at his... What's the word? Shoe?"

"So? What's wrong with that?" Anne asked bitterly.

"Nothing," Sprig answered sheepishly, "Well, you needed another shoe."

Anne blinked, "Yeah, I did," Anne awkwardly put Johnny's shoe on, "It's a little big, but it should be fine."

* * *

Johnny and Wally finished setting up Wally's small tent.

"Sorry if it's too small," Wally apologized, "It was all I could afford."

Johnny opened the tent and looked inside, "No worries. There seems to be enough space."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we are going to be packed like sardines," Johnny answered, "But we should fit."

"Good. I would have offered to sleep outside."

"I have been thinking about what you told me earlier," Johnny said sheepishly.

"Oh? You mean about you and Anne?"

"Yeah, are you really sure we should go for it?"

"Do you care about her kid?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

"There's your answer."

Johnny grunted and nodded.

"Now, how about we start hiking and maybe we will encounter something," Wally suggested.

Johnny smiled before pulling out his axe from his backpack, "Oh I'm ready."

* * *

Johnny and Wally were walking through the woods.

"So, how do these hunts go?"

"I usually just walk around and hope for the best," Wally answered, "If I don't encounter something, I just have fun doing other activities."

"So you take it too seriously?" Johnny asked, "I can respect that."

Before Wally could respond a blue butterfly appeared, causing the one-eyed frog to gasp. Johnny watched the butterfly fly around for a few seconds with a raised eyebrow.

"I have never seen butterflies like this."

"Kid looks like we are in luck today,"

"What do you mean?"

Before Wally could answered Johnny saw a strange humanoid creature that appeared to be covered in moss.

"What's that?"

"Anne didn't tell you?"

Johnny shook his head, "About this? No."

"I guess she was afraid you wouldn't believe her,"

"That's completely not true. After getting sent to another world, I am more willing to believe that. Especially, since this world has creatures I haven't seen before a couple weeks ago." Johnny responded with a small frown.

"Are you ok kid?"

"Yeah, I am just a little hurt she didn't think I would believe her"

Johnny noticed the creature was gone without a trace.

"So what happened?"

"It's quite a story."

* * *

Anne nearly tripped as she entered the living room and took a seat on the couch.

"Geez, Anne try to be careful," Hop Pop scolded.

"Sorry H.P. Johnny's shoe is just too big for me."

"Why do you have his shoe?"

"He gave it to me so I will have something to remind myself, that he is real," Anne answered like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Hop Pop chuckled with a smug smile, "So, I was right."

"About what?"

"You really are clingy."

Anne narrowed her eyes, "I am not clingy. He is the only one of my kind I can interact with."

"I understand that, but you are still clingy."

"Am not!"

* * *

Johnny and Wally were sitting on a log in front of a camp fire they started. Wally was playing a catchy tune on his according.

"So, to this day the only ones that know the moss man exists are you, Anne, and I?"

"Yes, like I said Anne wanted proof, but she ultimately gave it up to save me."

"Do you think we will run into it again?"

"We could? Why do you ask?"

"I want to get proof so everyone will know she was telling the truth."

Wally smiled, "That's nice of you."

"I know there is no guarantees, but I would like to try anyway."

"Would you like to start hunting it down now, kid?"

"Yeah, if it isn't too much trouble."

"Not at all. In fact I am glad to have run into it again earlier," Wally responded before putting out the campfire.

* * *

Johnny touched his phone, as he and Wally walked through the wild, trying to find signs of the moss man.

"You and Anne have managed to find them a few times, right?"

"Yeah, usually when we least expect it?"

"Don't you have any ideas, where we might be able to find them?"

Wally pondered for a few seconds, "The only thing is getting high up."

"Mountain climbing?" Johnny asked with a small smile, "That might be exciting."

Johnny and Wally stumbled upon a decent size cliff.

"This might be a good place to look," Wally told the teen.

Johnny simply nodded before he and Wally started climbing up. After a while they reached the top and was greeted to the sight of a beautiful meadow.

"This looks amazing," The human teen said before taking his phone and taking a picture.

"No sign of the moss man though."

The human teen sighed, "Oh well. We still have the rest of the day," The teen managed to smile, "Might as well enjoy the sight."

"We got lucky once. Maybe it will happen again."

Johnny simply nodded, "Come on. Let's take one last picture here together."

* * *

Anne was sitting on her bed with an irritated look on her face. Sprig entered the basement and gave her a concerned look.

"Is something wrong Anne?"

"Hop Pop thinks I am clingy," Anne explained bitterly, "He thinks I can't stay away from Johnny for long."

"Well, Polly told me she saw you were..."

"Were what?" Anne asked bitterly, but was actually freaking out on the inside.

If Polly saw her reaction to Johnny going on his camping trip, than it's all over for her.

"That you had quite a reaction to him leaving with Wally."

Anne sighed before covering her face with her hands. Sprig walked up to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Can you blame me?" Anne asked, "I mean for 3 months I thought I was the only human in this world. When I learned my friends were here and was reunited with Sasha, it was a dream come true!"

Sprig simply grunted in agreement before giving her a comforting back rub.

"Then the dream turned into a complete nightmare, as I ended up having the fight her for the lives of Hop Pop and everyone else. I was once again the sole human in town until he showed up. Once again it was a dream come true."

"I know Anne," Sprig simply said.

"Despite all the times he has annoyed me, I am glad to have met him. He is helping me through this dark time in my life."

"Don't you think you should take things to the next level?" Sprig asked trying to find the right words.

"What do you mean?"

"You know speed things up a bit."

"I don't know. I guess I could talk with him about it."

"Well, I think if you do, you won't take it so hard when he leaves temporary."

"I doubt that Sprig, but ok," Anne responded with a chuckled before taking off Johnny's shoe, "Well for now I have this?" Anne sniffed the shoe before cringing a bit, "That was gross, but it's his scent."

Sprig was weirded out by the smile on Anne's face after she sniffed his shoe. He shook his head as he watched Anne hug the shoe.

"This is worse than I thought. I don't envy Johnny for having to deal with this." Sprig mumbled.

"Did you say something Sprig?"

"Just that Johnny is lucky to have you."

"Dang right he is!"

* * *

It was sunset and Johnny and Wally were relaxing in front of the campfire.

"Kid sorry about not finding the moss man."

"No need to apologize. I knew it was a slim chance," The teen responded with a smile, "Besides, I am glad to have seen it once. I am sure telling Anne I saw it too will be enough."

Wally nodded with a smile, "A nice way to look at it. There is still plenty of time to kill. Want to go fishing?"

"To be honest I have never liked fishing that much. It's too slow for me, but I guess I can tolerate it."

Out by the lake Wally handed Johnny his fishing rod. The teen attached the bait and managed to expertly toss the hook into the lake.

"Nice you are a natural."

"The only issue I have is being patient long enough to catch anything."

"Well, you have some company."

"I guess so."

Suddenly, Johnny felt something pulling on the hook. The teen smiled and began to reel in the rod.

"Glad it didn't take too long," The teen mumbled before a medium size fish with large teeth appeared.

"Sorry kid, but you got a dangerous 1."

"Reach into my backpack and get me my axe."

"Kid are you…"

"Just get it. This could make fishing more fun for me."

Wally reached into the backpack and handed Johnny the axe. Johnny continued to fight against the fish trying to escape before it let go of the hook.

"Oh no you don't," The teen mumbled before rushing into the water.

Wally picked up the fishing rod and inspected it for damage and upon finding none, watched Johnny fight the fish with his axe. Johnny panted as he delivered a killing blow to the fish, before leaving the water, revealing a huge tear in his shirt.

"Thanks Wally!" The teen exclaimed, "I now see how awesome fishing is."

"That's great kid. Just try not to get yourself into too much danger."

The teen chuckled before taking out his phone, from his backpack.

"Here just press the red button to take a picture of me with the fish."

"Ok."

"I have a feeling Anne is really going to like this picture."

Before Wally could respond, blue butterflies appeared. Johnny and Wally looked at each other before smiling and nodding. Looks like they have lucked out twice today.

* * *

Anne lied on top of her bed, while watching something on her phone. Next to her was Johnny's shoe.

"This isn't so bad," Anne mumbled, "I can last 1 night without him. Especially when I have this."

Anne gently hugged the shoe. Unknown to Anne she was being watched by the Plantars.

"Told you she has gone crazy," Polly told the group.

"Calm down it's probably some human thing."

"I don't know Hop Pop even at her weirdest, she has never been like that before."

"I guess we should just wait for Johnny to come back." Hop Pop decided before staring at Anne, concerned.

* * *

Johnny smiled as he recorded him and Wally stumbling upon the moss man. He even turned the camera towards him, as proof that it wasn't one of his shows. Johnny ended the video when the moss man disappeared.

"Well kid looks like we lucked out."

"Cheers Wally."

"Normally, these camping trips don't accomplish much, but I still have fun. It's nice to actually find a rare creature and it's even better to get proof."

"I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's face."

* * *

Later that night Johnny was a little cramped in the tent, but managed to get cozy enough. Wally was already asleep and the teen decided to read a few stories he downloaded, until he got tired. Johnny looked around and a part of him was waiting for Anne to show up and keep him up later than normal. He shrugged that off, as he remembered that won't happen tonight. Johnny sighed as he realized he misses that, but he should last 1 night without it.

* * *

Back at the farm Hop Pop quietly entered the basement, to check on Anne. He sighed in relief when he saw Anne sleeping peacefully, but it turned to confusion, when he noticed her hugging Johnny's shoe like a stuff animal.

"Dang, she has it bad," Hop Pop mumbled before quietly leaving the basement.

* * *

The next day Johnny and Wally entered the farm.

"Thanks again for the trip Wally."

"The pleasure is mine kid." Wally responded with a smile, "You will show the proof around town, right?"

"Of course. I want to show Anne and the rest first."

Wally nodded before leaving with a smile. Johnny smiled as he watched the frog leave, before knocking on the door. After a few seconds Hop Pop answered and smiled when he saw the teen.

"Thank god you are back."

Johnny chuckled, "Pops, I figured you would enjoy some time away from me annoying you."

"Oh I have. It's just that Anne has been acting a little crazy since you left."

Johnny nodded, "Yeah, leave it to me."

* * *

Johnny entered the basement and noticed his shoe sitting on Anne's bed. Curious, he walked up to it and put it back on.

"Hey! No touching his shoe."

"I am not allowed to touch my own shoe," Johnny teased, looking at a stunned Anne with a smirk, "Fine. I will just use yours."

After a few seconds Anne rushed at Johnny, tackling him onto the bed in a hug.

"You're back," Anne cried, "I took good care of it for you."

"I can see that. Thank you," The teen responded patting her on the back, "Come on. I have a couple things to tell and show you."

"Do I have to let go of you?" Anne asked frowning.

Johnny shook his head, "No, and you better not,"

Johnny and Anne got up from the bed, with her still holding onto him, "Come on. For 1 of them, the others needs to see it too."

"What is it?"

"I rather not ruin the surprise. Just know you will like both of them."

* * *

Johnny and Anne entered the living room and saw the other Plantars sitting on the couch.

"Johnny you are back?" Sprig asked.

"Yes, little buddy and I have something to show to all of you."

"I am just glad you are here," Polly responded, "Anne has been acting unusual."

Anne's eye twitched, but Johnny managed to calm her down.

"So, what did you do?" Hop Pop asked, "Just wasted time walking around the wild."

"Yep," Johnny began stunning the frog, "We managed to find something unbelievable."

"What? Something that isn't a waste of time."

"No, Pops. You are terrible at these," Johnny answered with a smirk, "We found the legendary moss man."

Johnny heard Anne gasped before the Plantars started laughing.

"Not you too Johnny. There is no such thing," Hop Pop managed to say between laughs.

Johnny simply took out his phone and played the video. The Plantars' eyes widened before it turned to looks of disbelief.

"How do we know it isn't 1 of your shows?" Hop Pop asked.

Johnny simply smirked and after a few moments, the Plantars got their answer.

"Oh and if you think this is just 1 of my shows, it isn't. Now I think you owe someone an apology," Johnny in the video said with a serious look on his face.

Johnny and the Plantars turned to look at a stunned Anne that was smiling.

"Come on," Johnny insisted as the video ended, "Get to it."

The Plantars got over their shock and apologized at the same time. Anne chuckled before tightening her grip on Johnny.

"That was 1 of the best things, anyone has done for me. I don't know what to say."

"You're welcome." Johnny told her with a smile, "Come on. I can't wait to show you the other surprise."

"I doubt it will be as good as this."

"Most likely not, but I am sure you will like it too."

* * *

"Do you think Bluetooth will work here?" Anne asked as she stared at the image of Johnny holding up the fish.

Johnny chuckled, "I don't see why it wouldn't. I knew you would like it."

"So, what do you want to do today?" Anne asked.

"I did promise Wally I will show the video around town, but other than that I just want to stay home and relax," Johnny answered before whispering in her ear, "You know with you."

Anne blushed and smiled, "I do too. Just know I am not letting go of you."

"You better not."

* * *

It's good to be back. Sorry for the long wait, but it being holidays and feeling a little burned out made me take an extended break. After this we will get back to the main plot for now.


	17. preparing for party

Warm and cozy was all that was on Johnny's mind, as he yawned. He had never felt this comfy since before he arrived in this strange new world. The teen was curious why he was, but was too tired to figure it out. He opened his eyes and turned around, to find Anne had her arms all around him.

"Just a 1 time thing. Yeah right," He mumbled with a chuckle.

Anne groaned before tightening her grip on him. He blushed as he recalled her refusing to let go of them ever since he got back from his camping trip.

"Maybe I shouldn't have gone," The teen mumbled with a yawn before passing out.

* * *

Anne woke up and was stunned to find herself snuggling against something warm and comfortable. She didn't bring any stuffed animals with her and even if she did they were much smaller than this. She managed to open her eyes and blushed when she saw who she was sleeping with. Anne then smiled when she remembered not wanting to let go of him. Anne felt a little bad about sleeping with him again, but got over it. They are kind of together anyway.

"Awake?"

Anne nervously flinched, "Barely,"

The teen chuckled, "Relax. I'm not mad."

"Sorry…"

"Don't apologize. I haven't felt this comfortable in a long time."

Anne chuckled nervously, "Well, when you put it like that."

"Listen about our relationship."

"What about it?" Anne asked.

"Well, I was hoping…"

"Yes," Anne asked hoping to speed things up.

"I was hoping if we could speed things up a bit."

Anne smiled, "I was thinking the same thing."

The two teens took a quick breath and moved their head together for a quick kiss on the lips.

"Wow," Both teens mumbled with redden cheeks.

"Johnny?" Anne asked.

"Yes, Anne?"

"Can we do a…"

"A what?"

"A… Longer one," Anne stuttered with her face completely red.

"Yeah," He awkwardly answered.

The two teens moved their faces together, but before their lips could connect they both heard someone entering the basement. The teens separated in time to see Hop Pop giving them an amused look.

"Just a 1 time thing huh?" Hop Pop asked with a chuckle.

"You are acting high and mighty for someone that was proven wrong about the existence of a legendary creature," Johnny teased right back.

"Why can't you ever just let me have a victory?" Hop Pop groaned while gritting his teeth.

"You still have it. I am just pissing you off."

"Come on love birds. We have a big day today."

"What are we doing H.P.?" Anne asked with a blush.

"Getting ready for the party Toadstool is throwing."

"I have forgotten all about it," Anne admitted nervously with a chuckle.

"You forgot all about a party being thrown in your honor?" Johnny teased.

"Well, the whole week has went by slow," Anne explained, "With everything we have been doing I got my mind off it."

"Yeah, the whole week has felt a lot longer," Johnny responded.

"Anyway, Johnny you wouldn't happen to have anything fancy."

"Not really. I don't know how things work around here, but from where I'm from 13 year olds usually never have fancy clothing."

"Well, we are going have to visit the tailor."

"Joy."

Hop Pop gave the teen a dirty look, "Must you make those comments?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Please hold still."

Johnny managed to hold his tongue and not make a comment about how sadistic the tailor is for making him stand still while she is moving sharp needles close to his body. The teen was a little annoyed he didn't expect to have to put up with this in order to prepare for the party. He was mostly focused on having fun with Anne and maybe annoy her a bit. Not to mention stop whatever plan Toadstool has up his sleeve and to get on his nerves. Annoying him at the spicy pepper competition has been the most fun the teen has ever had.

"Almost done. You are 1 of the few that has been the least trouble to measure."

Johnny couldn't help but smirk after hearing the news and it grew when he saw the stunned look on Hop Pop's face. Looks like being lost in thoughts are more helpful than he thought.

Johnny was more than relieved when the tailor finally finished her measurements and happily stretched. Hop Pop was still stunned the teen didn't make a scene.

"What was that?"

"What was what Pops?"

"You didn't make a scene."

"Yeah, I can be a good boy," Johnny answered while giving Hop Pop a quick pat on the head.

Hop Pop groaned and slapped the teen's hand away, "I expect you to behave more from now on."

Johnny chuckled, "Nope. Where is the fun in that?"

"You are more annoying than Anne!"

"I take it from Hop Pop's yell you are finally done getting the measurements and I can touch you again."

Johnny gave Anne a smiled, "Yes, better you than a sadistic frog with needles."

"Now you are acting rude," Hop Pop grumbled before sighing as Anne wrapped her arms around Johnny, "You seriously have no problems being clingy around public?"

"Come on Pops we all know you would be like this with Sylvia."

"Fine you got me there." Hop Pop groaned.

"About the kiss?" Anne whispered in Johnny's ear.

"The 1 we didn't do?" Johnny whispered back before getting a nod, "Want to do it now?"

Anne nodded again with a light blush. Johnny nodded his head with a smile before moving his face closer, but before they could connect the tailor came back.

"It was tough but we managed to make it in your size."

Johnny and Anne quickly separated, completely annoyed at being interrupted a second time.

* * *

"Can you dance?" Anne asked Johnny as they entered the house.

"I have been to a couple school dances."

"I would feel more comfortable seeing it for myself."

"Fine only because I get to spend time with you."

"Yes!" Anne exclaimed, "You know I like how blunt you can be sometimes."

"Only because I am blunt about how much I enjoy your company."

"Meet me in the basement in 5 minutes."

"Why not now?" Johnny asked, "Let me guess a costume change."

"Come on you'll like it," Anne pleaded, "You couldn't take your eyes off my outfit during our first date."

"Like I said I always like the ones with a delusional streak," Johnny mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Fine go ahead, but it better be good."

* * *

Johnny entered the basement hoping to get the dance lesson over with. He paused when he saw Anne wearing the same outfit during Hop Pop's dance lesson. She was dancing with her eyes closed and didn't notice the male teen.

"Ok. Where does she get all these outfits?" The teen asked himself as he watched her dance, "Did she somehow have all of them in her backpack when she got sent here, or did the tailor make them?"

Johnny decided to stop asking a question that likely will never be answered and get her attention. The question was how. Johnny smiled as he realized the perfect way to. The male teen managed to sneak up on her and grab her hands. Anne flinched from the surprise touch, but Johnny managed to lead her into a slow dance. Anne managed to calm down and opened her eyes.

"Did you really have to do that?" She asked.

"I couldn't think of a better way," He answered with a chuckle, "Besides, I don't see you complaining."

"It is better than most of your other surprises."

"You are really into dancing huh?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Considering you have a special outfit for it, I would say it's more than that."

"Ok I see your point."

"Are you convince I can dance now?"

"Yes, but I still want to go through the lesson."

"Fine only because I enjoy spending time with you."

"What about my outfit? Do you like it?"

"Yeah, you should wear it all the time."

Anne chuckled, "I hope you mean it because I will hold you to that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean it's hard to get my hair in a ponytail like this with how bushy it is, but I will do it."

"I would like that actually."

* * *

"I think that's enough practice for now."

"Already?" Johnny grumbled, "I was having a lot of fun with you."

"There will be more dancing at the party."

"Why do I get the feeling you stopped because I was getting better than you."

"That has nothing to do with it!" Anne snapped.

Johnny chuckled, "I wasn't being serious. I just said that to annoy you."

"Mission accomplished," Anne grumbled.

"Oh cheer up." Johnny told her moving closer.

"What are you doing?"

"We are alone and I know what will make you happy."

Anne blushed before smiling, "Ok."

The two of them moved closer hoping to finally kiss without any interruptions. Unfortunately for them they heard someone entering the basement and quickly separated.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" Sprig asked.

"I am just making sure Johnny knows how to dance Sprig," Anne answered trying to hide her annoyance.

"Oh. How is he at dancing?"

"Great little buddy. I am better than Anne." Johnny answered earning a light punch in the shoulder and a chuckle from her.

"Really? Well, Hop Pop said it's time for lunch."

"We will be right there."

Sprig nodded before leaving the 2 humans all alone.

"Come on we better go before Pops comes looking for us." Johnny said before making his way out of the basement.

"Yeah." Anne simply responded before following.

Anne hopes to finally have some alone time to kiss him without any interruptions soon, or she doesn't know what she will do.

* * *

This chapter was harder to write than it should have been. Let's just say my muse wasn't agreeing with me. I just wanted to establish them preparing for the big day and hopefully writing the party chapter will be easier on me. I also realized I don't think I am that good at writing fluff, but hopefully I get better at it.


End file.
